


Secrets We Keep

by zombified419



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Fantasy, First Love, Good Loki, Loki doesn't care, Loki likes Gardening, Long as shit, M/M, Pepper is in on it, Philanthropy, Should Loki be worried?, Tony Being Tony, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Tony is a sneaky bastard, Tony not an Avenger, Unrequited Love, Whatever it takes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 33,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombified419/pseuds/zombified419
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki Laufey is a withdrawn genius billionaire, retired at twenty-six and traveling the world. He lands in New York for the first time in years, unaware of his growing popularity stateside. He's rescued by Pepper Potts and taken to Stark Tower to meet the eccentric Tony Stark, who he has been drawn to since he was a teenager. The man is all he imagined and more - but for all his glam and glitz, even Tony has a few dark secrets. [FrostIron]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secrets We Keep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HarleyDeadpool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyDeadpool/gifts).



* * *

If there was anything widely known, it was that money can buy you the world. Loki definitely knew it, and he had quite a bit of money.

He wasn't rich because of his family - no, he had no family. He learned just on the cusp of his adolescence that he was adopted. After that knowledge, it all clicked. His 'father' and he had never really gotten along; the man showed blatant favourtism towards his older 'brother', and Loki was always alright with it. After all, he had his mother, who always shielded him from the darkness of the world and urged him to pursue his gifts. When she was killed during a home invasion, well, a lot of Loki went with her.

After Frigga died, Loki moved out. He was accepted early on in university, graduating with top honours and head of his class in chemistry and engineering. There was only one other in the world his genius was compared to, and that was another young man only a few years Loki's senior across the pond in America. Specializing in his field too, oddly enough. Loki never cared for the glam and glitz lifestyle of the already famous teen, instead focusing on acquiring yet another degree.

When he turned twenty, he was the head of the science and engineering department of the very university he had studied at. At twenty-one, he won a Nobel Peace Prize for his work in physics and biochemistry - he solved the clean water crisis in Africa by using a swift combination of both - and suddenly became very bored. That was when he turned his eye to technology.

By age twenty-three he had an entire company built around his work in Africa, factories for sustaining his clean water functionalities and purification. He built programs with rapid and disturbing accuracy, selling intelligence encryptions to companies and governments all over the world. Before he turned twenty-five, Loki Laufey became a household name, as did his company, Durer Technologies. Before long, his evolving techniques crushed nearly all other rising technologies companies, including a few long standing. (He had actually received a thank you card from Stark Industries after several divisions of Hammer Tech crumbled. It sat politely on his fridge.)

Loki retired from the board of his company at twenty-five and decided to stay in London. There was nothing really left for him in France, not after his mother had died. As soon as he had the money, he legally had his name changed from Durer to Laufey, but still named his company after her. He knew she would be proud of him, and all he had ever wanted to do was make her proud. Odin and Thor would call upon him at times, but Loki never humored them. He enjoyed his solitude, and now that he had the company running itself and he acting only as advisor (but still heavily engrossed in the stock ownership), he began to travel.

It was during those trips he discovered exactly how much money could do, how far it could talk. He began to buy property in other bustling countries, building libraries or museums. He was a man of science and technology, but he always respected history. With enough money, he could make others see it, too.

He always tried to keep himself from the tabloids or news, imaging his acts more interesting than his actual person, but he was some sort of celebrity in New York. The moment he touched down from the plane, people were swarming him. Loki usually never traveled with a body guard, feeling there to be no need, but he suddenly wished he had. The airport security managed to keep them all at bay until Loki could hail a cab. What pulled up wasn't a cab in the slightest, but a sleek black limo.

Loki merely raised an eyebrow, staring down at the vehicle. When he made no move, the door opened from the inside.

"Get in, Mr. Laufey." Loki tilted his head, stooping to look in. Inside was a beautiful red haired woman wearing a pinstriped power suit. Her blue eyes were sharp, leading Loki to believe that she wasn't just a pretty face.

"I have a habit of _not_ getting into suspicious vehicles with strange women," Loki drawled. She rolled her eyes, but a small smile lessened the action.

"Would it help if I said I'm with _Stark_ _Industries_?"

Loki pulled the door shut behind him quickly, settling into the limo.

"Well, glad that helped," she said, amusement lightening her tone. "Happy, to the Tower, please."

"Sure thing, Pep," the driver answered, pulling away from the curb. Loki turned, finally getting a clear view of the woman. His eyebrows rose swiftly.

"You are Virginia Potts, CEO of Stark Industries," Loki said. She nodded, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear in modesty.

"You caught me," she quipped.

"What would _you_ have with _me_ , Miss Potts? I no longer have as deep of a hand in my company as I did last year," Loki said, leaning back in the seat. He never was one for limos; he was far too tall to actually be able to enjoy them.

"Yes, we are aware," Miss Potts said. "We were actually seeking your opinion on a _professional_ manner."

"Why not call? How would you have known I was here?" Loki asked. She smirked slightly, eyes turning sly.

"We have our _ways_ , Mr. Laufey."

"How delightful," Loki muttered. Miss Potts held her smirk for a moment before it fell slightly.

"Mr. Laufey," she began after a moment. Loki turned from where he had been gazing out the window at the streets of New York. "You are twenty-six, correct?"

"Yes," he answered after a moment. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just _curious_ ," she said, waving her hand. "Did you know you're in the top ten most eligible bachelors here in America?"

Loki snorted a laugh, slapping his hand over his mouth. "Surely you _jest_ , Miss Potts."

"I mean every word," Miss Potts answered, grinning. "It's that kind of attitude that makes you so desirable here. You speak like you're from a Shakespearian play."

Loki smiled faintly, hand dropping back to his lap. "Mum was a fan. I would recite them for her by memory. You could say those inflections have lasted through the years."

"I'm sure growing up in Paris and London helped, too."

"It did," Loki answered without thought. He paused, wondering why she knew so much of him. He had taken pains to keep his private life from the rest of the world, even forcing Odin and Thor to sign contracts. Had something leaked?

"Well, here we are," she said as the limo slowed to a stop. After a moment, the door beside her opened. Miss Potts smiled sweetly at the driver - Happy - as she exited. "Thank you, Happy."

"No problem, Pep," he answered as Loki slid out. He nodded his thanks to the man, who smiled brightly in return. Loki caught up to her in a few long strides. Being tall definitely had its perks.

"Should I not retire to my hotel first?" He asked as a doorman held the door for them. "I have been flying, and I would imagine my appearance less than savory."

Miss Potts snorted, stopping to turn to him. " _Seriously_? Have you even _looked_ at yourself?" She guided him to a mirror beside an elevator, producing a keycard. "You look amazing."

Loki blinked, staring into his reflection. His appearance really wasn't as disgruntled as he had expected. His wire rimed glasses weren't askew from the immediate ambush at the airport, which was good. He smoothed out the faint wrinkles in his white dress shirt, pushing his sleeves back up to his elbows. He always traveled in a clean pressed shirt and dark jeans, finding them the most comfortable for his ventures. After running his hands through his shoulder blade length hair and wishing he had a hair tie, the elevator dinged.

"See? _Fabulous_ ," Miss Potts said, linking her arm with his and pulling him into the elevator. He huffed slightly.

"Not in the slightest," he murmured. She smirked, letting his arm go.

"Tall, dark, _and_ modest? How the hell are you _single_?" She teased. Loki felt a small flush raise under his collar.

"I merely take pride in my appearance, and this is less than satisfactory," he answered immediately. She grinned again, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure it is. Also, call me Pepper," she said, holding her hand out. "I feel like after today, you'll be sticking around for a while."

Loki looked down to her hand and back up before gently taking it. "In return, you may call me Loki. However, the sticking around bit we shall see on."

Pepper smiled again, pumped her arm slightly. "Let's just say I have a _hunch_."

Lord, women and their hunches. Frigga had been nearly _clairvoyant_. "Certainly."

The elevator slowed to a stop as Loki released her hand. The doors slid open to reveal a penthouse, beautifully furnished, with a view that reminded Loki of London. He stepped forward of his own accord, eyes roaming the beautiful landscape, as Pepper moved from the elevator behind him.

" _Amazing_ ," he murmured, nearly to one of the windows.

"Yeah, gotta love that view." Loki froze. He had forgotten that there may or may not have been someone else in the room, given that this _was_ a flat. Loki snapped his jaw shut and turned slightly.

There were two long, curved couches close to where Loki had wandered to, all facing the window. A man sat on one, legs crossed before him, and one arm tossed around the edge of couch. He wore a deep grey suit and purple dress shirt, the collar open and without tie, matching his artfully styled hair and general carefree air. He was smiling, and it was a smile that Loki recognized from several magazine covers. The covers obviously never did the man justice, Loki thought, as he stood up. Still, that smile wouldn't stop and Loki could feel his stomach trying out for the Olympics.

"It is lovely," Loki finally answered, finding his words. The man just continued to smile, if not wider, as he came to stand before him.

"Thanks! The name's Tony Stark, by the way. I know we know each other by name, just not in person," Tony said, holding his hand out.

"Indeed. Your work on the unlimited clean energy was revolutionary, Mr. Stark," Loki answered, nearly tripping over his words. He took Tony's hand gently. "I am Loki Laufey."

"The pleasure is mine," Tony answered, smile never failing, but eyes flashing possession so quickly Loki was almost certain he imagined it. "Also, call me _Tony_."

Loki looked briefly at Pepper, who was standing off to the side, for confirmation. She gave a quick thumbs up, fighting back a huge smile. "Then I am Loki to you."

Loki had an easy half foot over the other man, but his personality absolutely made up for it. He shook Loki's hand briefly before releasing, turning to Pepper. "Thanks so much for going to get him."

"I got there _just_ in time," Pepper answered, folding her arms over her chest and grinning. "You should have _seen_ the crowd hunting him down!"

"Oh yeah, I can _imagine_ ," Tony chuckled, turning back to Loki. "You're a celeb here, bud."

"I cannot imagine _why_ ," Loki answered, shoving his hands into his jean pockets and turning to look out the window wall again. Tony and Pepper shared a glance behind him; she waved him over, turning back to the elevator.

"Well, that damn _accent_ , for one," Tony grinned, dropping a hand to Loki's shoulder. He couldn't help his jump - this had been the most physical contact he has had in literally years.

"Well, you boys have fun!" Pepper called. Loki turned to see her entering the elevator and almost panicked.

"Wait, you have my _bags_!"

"It's okay, Loki," Tony said. He looked back, expression dejected as the elevator closed. "I'm putting you up for the week. Happy's got your bags safely stored away two floors down."

Loki blinked. "Are you kidnapping me?"

Tony laughed, covering his mouth to stifle it. "No, just offering payment for your services."

"Yes, Miss Potts had mentioned you needed my opinion on a few matters?" Loki said. He wasn't sure how he felt about this situation, but there really wasn't much he could do at the moment. Once he saw the inner workings of the programs running the elevators he could hack an exit. Until then, he was at Tony Stark's mercy.

"Oh sure, we can start there," Tony said, patting his shoulder one more time. "Follow me."

Tony dropped his hand and headed towards the wall to Loki's right. Loki watched, hanging back a moment. Stark didn't _seem_ to hold any malice, and Pepper appeared friendly enough as well. Perhaps sticking around wouldn't really be all that bad, especially now that he had finally met the great Tony Stark.

Tony had stopped before the wall, tapping his index finger against it. A keypad immediately jutted out. The genius dropped his palm to it while tapping a few keys. After a moment, a door slid open from the seamless wall - a secret elevator.

"Well?" Tony said as he turned, eyes shining. Loki nodded and willed his legs to move. A few steps later and he was standing next to Tony in the elevator. They descended only one floor, leading Loki to believe that was why he was two floors down - only mere seconds away from Tony. The doors slid back revealing one of the most impressive labs Loki had ever seen.

There were several work tops, all cluttered with shiny silver metals and tools. Tony gently dropped his hand to the small of Loki's back, pushing the other genius out. Loki took the hint and exited, eyes roaming the entire room.

"She's a beaut, huh?" Tony asked after a moment. All Loki could do was nod. As he moved slowly through the lab, eyes cataloging while fingertips barely inventoried, something to his left shot out. Loki blinked, unsurprised, and took a step back.

A small contraption raced by, slamming into a few boxes against the other wall. The boxes fell quickly, burying the device. Tony cursed behind him, immediately heading over.

" _Dammit_ , DUM-E. I know you're _excited_ , but you have to learn some manners," the genius huffed. He found what appeared to be an arm and hauled the little thing out. When it's wheels were back on the ground, Loki couldn't help but smile.

"Well, Loki. This is DUM-E," Tony said, smoothing down his suit. Loki continued to smile, walking over to the contraption. It spun its arm happily when Loki approached, arching down as if to bow.

"Is he _bowing_?" Loki asked, placing a soft hand on the machine.

"Yes! He's still a little shaky, but he's learning," Tony said proudly. "JARVIS and I have been coaching him on how to not be, well, a _dummy_ to guests. You should have _seen_ how he reacted to my pal Bruce - sprayed him with a fire extinguisher."

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, DUM-E, with or without a fire emergency," Loki smirked, taking a small bow himself. The machine whirred happily, bumping against Loki's sneakers. Tony laughed, and before long Loki's soft chuckles joined as well. If his entire stay would be this calibre, Loki couldn't imagine it being too bad.

"Run along, now," Tony said with that smile, patting the machine. "Daddy's got work to do."

The machine chirped, bumped against Loki's shoes one more time, before turning towards the mess it had made earlier. "That's a good boy," Tony called. He turned back to Loki, shoving one hand slightly into his pocket. "Let's continue."

Loki nodded, following after the man. Tony let him through the tables and monitors, stopping at the back of the room. "Here's our goal."

"Alright, then," Loki answered. He was staring at a wall as Tony typed in yet another key code. After a moment, a door slid back.

"After you," he said, gesturing Loki forward. He nodded and stepped through the door, the lights turning on as he walked in. What appeared before him ran his blood cold.

The Iron Man suit was only a few feet ahead, scuffed and worn from the last battle. It was the very suit that Loki had seen flying through New York, blasting holes into buildings and vaporizing entire bridges and roads. He felt his heart rate spike, but yet he was rooted to the floor. This suit and its owner was the worse villain the world had seen in _years_ , even worse than that Doom man had been - _had_ , being the key word. Iron Man stormed his castle and murdered him. This suit was a one man army, and still the Avengers could never catch him. Wait.

 _Why_ did Tony Stark have the suit?

Loki turned slowly, not certain he wanted to see the expression on Tony's face. Whatever his expression was seriously alarmed the man, because he held his hands up quickly.

"Listen, it isn't what it looks like," Tony began.

"Really? Because this looks _terrible_ ," Loki hissed. " _Why_ do you have this suit?! Are you this _madman_?"

"What? _No_!" Tony snapped. " _Listen_ , okay? Remember that attack on New York a few weeks ago?"

"Yes," Loki answered. He had been in London at the time, watching the coverage live as Iron Man tore through the streets.

"Well, _this_ flew into my roof," Tony said. Loki nodded - that was accurate. "It was damaged, so I had JARVIS help run a virus to shut the suit down. I hauled it in here so I could study it. Apparently, it's unmanned every time it comes out to play. I can't seem to get pass the encryptions, but whoever made this piece of _shit_ stole my tech. I'm willing to bet its something to do with Hammer Tech trying to _piss_ me off."

"So you want _me_ to help you?" Loki asked.

"Yeah," Tony said, expression softening as he lowered his hands. "You're the only other person in the _world_ who would even be able to take a crack at it. I don't ask for help often, and I know it's a little pushy since we just met, but I _need_ you."

Loki blinked, thinking it over. Tony didn't seem to be lying; in fact, it was the opposite. He was hoping Loki would be able to help him, otherwise he would be back at square one. Desperation barely grazed the expression.

"I'll take you to dinner first, if that helps?" Tony quipped, grinning slightly. That made Loki smirk, which helped to lower some of his tension.

"I'll help you, Mr. Stark," Loki answered. Tony's relief was in the form of a blinding million watt smile.

"Hell yes! Thank you _so_ much," Tony said, surging forward. He wrapped Loki up in a surprisingly tight hug, which Loki returned slightly awkward. He wasn't one for physical contact, which seemed to be all Tony Stark was about. He pulled back, arms still around Loki, and quirked an eyebrow. "You aren't one for hugs, are you?"

"...not particularly," Loki whispered. Tony was far too close, even with Loki's height advantage.

"That's fine," Tony said, pulling away fully. Loki released a breath he didn't realize he held. "I'll fix that."

Loki couldn't help but shake his head and chuckle. He turned back to the suit behind him, casting another glance.

"We'll start tomorrow," Tony said after a moment. "You've been flying all day and I'm sure you're fucking _starving_. How about I show you to your floor, then we can order some take out?"

"Oh, do I get that dinner after all?" Loki teased. Tony grinned, a light flush dusting his cheeks.

"You can have whatever you like," Tony teased back with a wink and broad grin that made Loki's stomach flip. When he didn't answer, simply clearing his throat and failing to fight back a heavy blush, Tony tossed his head back with laughter.

"You're too much _fun_ ," he chuckled, dropping his hand to Loki's shoulder. "Let's go."

Tony wasn't joking when he said Loki had a _floor_. When they stepped from the elevator, Loki's jaw dropped. It wasn't as lavish as Tony's own flat, but damn was it close. Beautiful couches and furniture, a small kitchenette, an office style room, and a large bedroom with a ridiculously huge bed.

" _Goodness_ , Tony," Loki breathed. His few bags were dwarfed in the large bedroom. "Guests certainly get the royal treatment, yes?"

"Well, I'm generous, _yeah_ , but not all guests get a _fucking_ floor," Tony chuckled. "You're more than just a _guest_."

Loki bit his lip, careful to keep his expression bottled. He always read that Tony Stark was more than just a billionaire and philanthropist. His charm was always catalogued as devilish, and Loki had no trouble believing it. He couldn't tell if Tony was flirting at first, down in the lab, or simply teasing, but that comment left no room for discussion in his head. Perhaps there was more to this than needing friendly help from a colleague.

"You have my thanks," Loki answered, moving towards the window and putting some more space between them. He still wasn't certain how he felt about Stark just yet, but the man had charm so startling that even Loki was becoming disarmed.

"Hey, stop _thanking_ me. I _want_ to," Tony said; his tone held another meaning, but Loki kept his eyes on the the skyline. "I'll leave you to it. Just come up whenever and I'll place the order; Chinese okay?"

"That's just fine," Loki answered, stealing a glance over his shoulder.

"Yeah, good," Tony answered, smiling. Loki smiled back, and the genius lingered a moment. "Okay, yeah. See you soon, then."

Loki nodded and watched Tony leave. He walked to his bags as he heard the elevator door close and sighed. What the hell was _wrong_ with him?

This was far too fishy, that Loki was sorely aware of. He had seen the news coverage of that day - the suit tearing through the city with startling accuracy, fending off the efforts of the Avengers as if they were _flies_. If it weren't for the Hulk, the suit would have escaped. Did they know Tony Stark had it? He doubted it, that's for sure.

Loki sat down, toeing out of his sneakers. Second - how the _hell_ did Stark know when he would be landing in America? He hardly broadcasted his traveling, simply going from one country to 'home' and back out again. Perhaps he had been keeping tabs on him? But _why_? Loki paused, hands still on his belt buckle. Surely he wasn't -

No, that _couldn't_ be it. Tony was obviously interested in women if his past was anything to go by. Loki never had any serious relationship outside of a fling during uni, and he never made his orientation public knowledge. He was never concerned about ridicule, instead far too involved in work for any other relationship. Tony was certainly intelligent - perhaps he had figured it out. That coupled with the obvious compliments from Pepper and the subtle inquiries about his relationship status led Loki to believe that could very well be the reason.

Well, _that_ and to study the mass murdering robot one floor up. All of the above, as they say.

Loki finished changing into his lounge wear, pausing to wash his face before heading up. He may have spent an extra minute preening, but who's counting? He left his flat after a bit of mouthwash as well. The elevator surged up two floors, stopping at Tony's penthouse. He exited, stepping directly onto plush carpet. He had forgotten that his elevator was the not-so-secret elevator.

"Hey, that wasn't long!" Tony chirped, pulling Loki's attention to the kitchen. Tony had changed as well, now standing in sweats and a tank top. Even in such simple clothing, Loki's stomach managed a flip. _Dammit_.

"It was difficult to bring myself here," Loki answered, taking a seat at Tony's bar. "It was only the dinner I was promised that pulled me away."

"Yeah?" Tony asked, grinning. "Nothing else, huh?"

"Perhaps," Loki began, nodding his head towards Tony. "Your liquor cabinet is impressive as well."

"Doesn't leave _much_ to the imagination," Tony teased, turning to pull down two glasses. Loki smirked, but he could feel the rise of panic swell inside him.

Loki wasn't a light weight by any means, but he was quite the chatter after a few drinks (perhaps this distraction wasn't such a good idea). He would need to carefully monitor his intake, or else he may end up spilling a secret. Or two. Or maybe explain that he suddenly couldn't tear his eyes from how that shirt clung to Tony's abdomen.

Oh, he was _fucked_.

"Preference?" Tony asked, dropping a few cubes of ice into each glass.

"Washington Apple, if you can," Loki said. Tony nodded, pulling out a nice handle of Crown Royal.

"I take it you're an apple guy?" Tony asked, moving towards the fridge.

"Mum was a firm believer in 'the apple a day' soirée," Loki answered, smiling fondly. "It caught on with me."

Tony paused, smiling softly. Loki kept his eyes down, staring at his hands. "That's not really something you read in a _science_ _mag_."

"I suppose it's all about the phrasing of the questions," Loki mused. Tony nodded, continuing with their drinks. They fell silent, only the subtle sounds of Tony mixing the drinks between them. Finally he turned, pushing the slightly purple drink towards Loki over the bar. "Thank you."

" _Anything_ for you, Mr. Laufey," Tony answered, winking. Loki wasn't prepared to fight his blush, not expecting that sort of answer. Tony just smiled, eyes crinkling softly. Somewhere along the exchange, Loki had forgotten to breathe again. He imagined his poor brain was ridiculously starved of oxygen by this point.

"I've been _thinking_ , Mr. Stark," Loki began, hoping to ask before he lost his courage. "Might I inquire?"

"Inquire away," Tony answered, dropping the shaker into the sink. He turned around, leaning against the bar as he took a sip of his drink.

"Now, pardon me should I over step," Loki began.

"I'm pretty shameless, Lokes. It's easier if you just _go for it_." Loki blinked at the nickname. He wasn't sure how to take that.

"Alright, then," Loki answered, taking a decent draw from his glass. "Are you seeing anyone?"

Tony blinked, obviously caught off guard by the question. "Uh, no. Why?"

"As you stated, there are some things left unspoken from magazine interviews. Your charm _obviously_ wasn't done justice," Loki drawled. There, that wasn't too rough. Just some light flirting.

Tony started laughing, scratching his chest lightly. The action pulled Loki's gaze, but he snapped his eyes back to the genius' face when he looked over.

"You're pretty _smooth_ , handsome," Tony said, leveling his gaze. "Let's just say I know enough about _you_ to know you're not entirely _put off_ by the situation."

Loki blinked, feeling his throat go dry. He was pushing away from the bar before he could really register, drink rattling from the force. Tony's expression shifted immediately to panic; he set his glass down quickly and took a step forward.

"Hey, I'm - "

"No, everything is fine," Loki answered. Tony hesitated. "I'm merely tired. I believe I'll retire. Enjoy the rest of your evening, Stark."

"...good night," Tony answered. Loki didn't look back as he walked to the elevator; he even made it a point to wait to turn around until he heard the door close. He rubbed his face with his hands, pushing his hair back with his glasses.

Obviously, Tony was flirting, and he had even flirted _back_! Loki hardly noticed when _anyone_ flirted with him, far too buried in his own mind. Why was it such a bad thing to notice it? It was hard because he had always had a crush on the other genius, even when he was younger. He hoped Tony meant it, but it was far too difficult to discern when every magazine he had ever read broadcasted Tony Stark's horrible playboy title. Loki sighed, stepping from the elevator and into his flat. This was going to be a long week.

Two floors above, Tony still stared at the shut elevator doors. "What did I say?"

"Perhaps Mr. Laufey is private about his orientation?" JARVIS supplied. Tony sighed, eyes moving to Loki's abandoned drink.

"I don't know _why_ he would be - he's fucking _gorgeous_. I thought that was going well."

"Again, sir - "

"I know the word you're gonna use, J. _Tact_ \- I need to be more _tactful_."

"Excellent, sir. Glad to hear that stuck form our earlier discussion."

"Yeah yeah," Tony mumbled, knocking his drink back. He pushed back from the counter, moving to where Loki had been sitting. "I wonder what he's so _nervous_ for."

"Your reputation, sir."

"Which one?" Tony asked, pulling Loki's abandoned glass over. He could still see the small drops gathered from where Loki had taken that long sip. How could that man _not_ be aware of his fucking appeal, drinking a drink like that?

"The womanizing one, sir."

"Oh," Tony mumbled. "I suppose I'll add that to the list, then." He ran his index finger along the rim of the glass, stopping just short of where Loki's lips had been. "He'll come around; he _has_ to," he muttered, pressing the glass to his lips and finishing Loki's drink. After a last lick across the rim, Tony placed the glass next to his in the sink and headed for bed. Tomorrow would be better - after all, it was the beginning of the best week of his life.

* * *

Loki woke up to the smell of bacon, which was certainly confusing. He scratched his nose, blinking the sleep from his eyes. The digital clock beside him read 9:37 am, which was far longer than he usually slept. He reached for his glasses and slid them on with a yawn. The smell was far too strong to simply have wafted down from Tony's floor. That realization coupled with the loud clinking of plates had Loki on his feet in seconds, duvet tossed aside with abandon.

Loki nearly stumbled over his discarded sneakers, spinning around the doorway and into the rest of the flat.

"... _Tony_?!" Said genius turned, spatula in hand. Tony blinked, jaw slightly going slack, and Loki suddenly felt far too displayed; Tony was still wearing the clothes from last night while Loki stood in only his lounge pants.

"Morning, gorgeous," Tony answered, smirking. "Looking good."

Loki gulped, standing up straighter and running his hand through his hair. He never thought his sleep habits would be scrutinized, but Tony was never _exactly_ what Loki expected.

The Brit shuffled, trying to make himself a smaller sight, but even he knew it was impossible. He excused himself to find a shirt, instead pulling a sweater over his head and trying (in damn vain) to make _something_ of his hair. It was naturally straight and dark, which in hindsight should have alerted him to being adopted when the rest of them were all blondes, but when he awoke it was always a puffy mess.

"Is this take two?" Tony asked when Loki made his way back from the room. "So, morning, gorgeous. _Still_ looking good." He winked, causing Loki to glare halfheartedly, but the heat under his collar reminded him of last night and his glare became genuine.

"May I ask what you're _doing_?" Loki muttered, sitting in one of the two seats at the small table in a nook of the kitchen. Tony had actually already set the table, and Loki had to admit he was a little impressed by the lengths the other was taking.

"Making bacon and pancakes," Tony answered, pouring a bit of batter as he flipped the bacon over. "What're _you_ doin'?"

"Wondering _why_ ," Loki answered, resting his chin on his palm.

"I'm being a _gracious host_ and making you _breakfast_ ," Tony answered with a flourish of the spatula. Loki snorted.

"You, a _gracious host_?"

"Hey now," Tony said, raising an eyebrow at Loki. "This may also be to make up for yesterday. Just let me do it."

Loki didn't answer, instead staring back at Tony. The man began to smile slightly, and they both knew he won. He turned back, flipping the pancakes again and turning off the bacon.

"So I brought down some OJ, milk, and coffee. I wasn't sure what you like," Tony said. "Help yourself."

Loki rose and entered the kitchen proper. Tony indicated to the fridge, which Loki opened and pulled out the carton of juice.

"Shall I fetch you a glass as well?" He offered.

"Yeah, thanks," Tony said, smiling. He continued with a few more flapjacks and nodded to his right. "Should be some glasses in there."

Loki carefully opened the cabinet. He was incredibly aware of Tony's presence, slightly able to feel his body heat. He pulled out two glasses and closed the door, opening the carton swiftly. As he poured the juice, Loki couldn't help but feel far too domestic. He had literally just met this man less than twenty-four hours prior after being abducted from the airport by his acting CEO. In that time, he had come within two feet of the deadliest suit on the planet, nearly assaulted by a small wheeled contraption, and been on far too many emotional roller coasters. Loki shook his head as he put the juice back. Since when had his life become _this_?

"Well, it's ready," Tony said, turning off the stove. Loki brought the glasses over and sat down as Tony followed with a plate of pancakes and bacon. He sat across from Loki and practically beamed at him. "Dig in, man."

Loki nodded, plucking a few strips and pancakes. Tony couldn't seem to stop smiling, which was slowly freaking Loki out.

"Everything looks wonderful, Mr. Stark," he said slowly, hoping to end the odd look.

"Well _try_ it," Tony urged. Loki nodded again and cut a square, popping it into his mouth. Tony continued to stare as he chewed.

"It's delicious," Loki said, eyebrows raising. Tony sighed, falling back against his chair.

" _Hell_ yes. We did it, JARVIS. _Finally_ made decent pancakes," Tony breathed.

"Excellent, sir." Loki looked around. He knew they were alone. Actually, he was pretty sure he had read an article about Stark's JARVIS program on second thought.

"Your AI, if memory serves," Loki said, biting a piece of bacon.

"Yeah, he's about as close to kids as I'll ever be," Tony said, pouring syrup over his stack of pancakes. "I'm glad you like it, too."

Loki nodded, mouth too full to politely answer. They fell into a companionable silence, both eating slowly. Loki attempted to keep his gaze on the plate, but every so often he would catch Tony eyeing him. Whenever he would attempt to comment, Tony would drop back to his plate. After so many attempts, Loki began to feel restless.

"What exactly _is_ this, Stark?" Tony paused mid-chew, looking up with eyebrows raised.

"What's what?" He asked, covering his mouth as he swallowed.

" _This_ ," Loki said as he gestured to the table. "Why the acts?"

Tony sighed, expression changing from content to wry. " _Honestly_?"

"Preferably."

"Well," he began, setting his fork on the edge of his plate. "I know I made you uncomfortable last night and I wanted to apologize. I was going to bring this to you on a _tray_ , but - "

"Would you _not_ think that would make me uncomfortable as well?" Loki asked. This man was definitely something.

"Well, _no_ ," Tony answered sheepishly. "I don't cook often, but I know a way to a man's heart is through his stomach. I want you to feel comfortable around me, especially since we're working together."

"That's a bit eccentric," Loki answered. Tony began to smirk.

"I don't know if you've figured it out yet or not, but I do whatever the fuck I _want_ ," he answered, popping a piece of bacon in his mouth. "If I want to bring you breakfast in bed, then I'm going to _fucking_ do it."

Loki's jaw went a little slack as he cocked his head to the side. Tony's smirk turned to a grin before becoming soft chuckles. "Well, then," Loki finally answered, clearing his throat slightly. He felt his cheeks begin to flush the longer Tony grinned.

"Glad we're on the same page, then," Tony winked, sipping his juice. All Loki could do was stare. Tony finished his last few bites and stood, moving to pile his cooking utensils in the dishwasher.

"I'm heading up. Go ahead and finish and drop your plates in the dishwasher. JARVIS will start it for you," Tony said, chugging the last of his juice. He added that in and closed the machine, turning to lean against the counter. Loki looked over slowly, waiting for the man to speak. He certainly wasn't quiet long.

"I meant it, you know," he said after a moment.

"Meant _what_?" Loki asked. Tony smirked, pushing himself away from the counter. He made his way towards the elevator.

"That you're looking good, _gorgeous_ ," Tony threw over his shoulder. He waved from inside the elevator. "See you on the other side."

Loki stared long after the eccentric man had left, eyes moving from the elevator to where he had stood in the kitchen and back to his plate. After a few moments, he stood up and scrapped the last few bites of his pancakes into the trash before adding his plate and fork to the machine. He sat back down to finish his juice, sipping lightly.

There was no way in hell he could make it through this week if every interaction with Tony left him breathless and full of butterflies and questions. Obviously, Tony _knew_ Loki was attracted to him; was he only acting this way to get him to cooperate enough to review the suit's programming? There really wasn't any way to know, not obviously. Loki would need to watch and approach this as an experiment. It also didn't help that he wasn't exactly good at flirting, either.

Loki polished off the rest of his juice, needing a shower to clear his thoughts as he planned out how exactly to approach Tony Stark. When Loki took the elevator up half an hour later - showered, dressed, and hair _not_ a comical mess - he was none the wiser; his plan was to see this out, comparing Tony's behavior to his only boyfriend from uni.

"Heyo!" Tony called. Loki looked over, seeing the man on the couch. Tony waved him over, sitting up from where he had been reclined. He looked like he had showered as well, hair still slightly damp at the temples and dressed in ripped jeans with a tank top. There was a peculiar shape in the centre of his chest, but Loki simply played it off to a figment of his overactive imagination.

"Hello," he answered, smiling down at the man. Loki saw a flash of excitement cross his eyes as he smiled back brightly.

"You ready to go do some science?" Tony asked. Loki nodded, finding the man's excitement contagious. "Sweet!"

Tony was on his feet in seconds, launching from the couch and grabbing Loki's hand, effectively pulling the other man towards the elevator. Loki allowed it, chuckling lightly. Tony's hand was slightly callous; Loki imagined it was from working in his lab. Loki's own were far softer, he knew, from years of typing away at a computer. He tightened his grip experimentally, and was surprisingly delighted to feel Tony do the same.

Tony continued to hold his hand as he typed in his code for the lab floor, tugging Loki in after him. Loki gave one last squeeze before attempting to free himself. Tony let him, instead shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Sorry, I'm a _hands on_ sort of guy," he said, even though his tone and smirk suggested he wasn't at all apologetic.

"So I've noticed," Loki answered, smirking as well. He imagined the day would at least prove interesting.

The elevator doors slid back. Tony waited patiently for Loki to step out first. The second Loki was heading towards the back of the lab he was nearly knocked over for another time.

" _Jesus_ , DUM-E! Get a _grip_!" Tony snapped, brushing pass Loki to free the small robot from where he had somehow become tangled among wires and bits of discarded metal.

"He certainly is excited," Loki commented.

"Yeah, like _all_ the time," Tony grimaced. "Granted he really doesn't get out much."

"Is he crying to me for help?" Loki teased, coming over to help Tony. The little robot whirred happily the closer Loki came.

"I can't imagine _why_. I feed him on time and clean his litter box," Tony mused. That got an actual laugh from Loki, which immediately caught the other's attention. Tony started smiling that same smile from when Loki first laid eyes on him - it screamed appeal and desire, and it took only a second after seeing it before Loki was immediately sobered.

"Ahem, my apologies," he said quickly, ducking his head as he stood up.

"Uh, for what?" Tony asked, following. DUM-E began to weave circles around their legs. Loki opened his mouth to answer but realized he had none.

"For the distraction?"

"I don't think that should be a _question_ ," Tony answered. Loki sighed, placing a hand to still the whirring robot.

"You've caught me," he muttered. Tony just smirked, dropping his hand over Loki's on DUM-E.

"I can only hope," Tony said, tone soft. Loki pulled his attention from the robot to it's creator. Tony's expression was soft, matching his tone. His eyes, which Loki always assumed were brown, were actually a very deep honey - and suddenly far too bright. Loki wanted to pull his hand away, to run back to his borrowed bed and dive under the covers. Maybe even try the day all over again, who knows? In that moment that seemed to stretch forever, Loki certainly _did_ feel caught.

And he suddenly couldn't think of a reason that it would be a bad thing.

"Well," he began, clearing his throat. "Let's get the day's work started, yes? If this is as encrypted as you claim, it will require some time."

"Yeah, you're right," Tony said, pulling his hand from Loki's. Loki immediately missed the warmth and tried desperately to keep the expression from his face. It seemed to work as Tony turned away. Loki followed him again to the back of the lab, trying to keep his breathing normal. He would throw himself into whatever needed to be uncovered and make an early escape from the Stark residence.

Maybe. _Hopefully_?

Tony opened the door and stepped aside, allowing Loki again to step through first. He was certainly a gentleman, this Loki had to give credit. The lights turned on with each step as they did the day before, but Loki was better prepared this time.

The Iron Man suit practically glowed before him, the light bouncing off the metal gloriously. Loki reached out tentatively, expecting the suit to come to life. When he was met with only cool metal, Tony stepped up beside him.

"First, the virus JARVIS made needs to be eradicated. That won't be hard, but after that the suit _may_ attempt to come to life. So I'll spin it so the virus won't hinder us but will still keep the dog down," Tony said. He crossed his arms across his chest, staring the suit down as if it had personally offended him. For all Loki knew, it had.

"That seems sufficient," Loki said, walking around to the back of the suit. "I shall enter my own program to begin running diagnostics while you work with the virus. I imagine in an hour's time we may have some leeway."

Loki paused, eyeing Tony through the gap between the suit's arm and hip. The genius was still staring at the suit, eyes unseeing. "Tony?"

"Yup!" He chirped. Whatever spell he had fallen under snapped as he smiled brightly at Loki. "I heard you, sorry. Just lost in thought."

"Certainly," Loki answered. The other smiled again, but Loki saw clear through it. Whatever Loki had said had unsettled him or perhaps it was the suit itself, but Loki wasn't positive. Either way, when Tony turned to a workbench against the far wall, he didn't appear to be the same man who had just walked through the door.

Loki pushed his thoughts away, dragging his fingers one more time across the suit. He moved over to Tony and pulled up his own monitor. They both worked quietly, clicking away on their respected monitors. Tony would occasionally call upon JARVIS, but never Loki. The Brit honestly couldn't help but feel a bit left out. Being with Tony was always so intense; to be near him and be intently ignored was quite difficult. After two hours, which Loki was shamed to say his time was spent mostly distracted by the enigma beside him, Loki had his program.

"Status?" Loki asked curtly. The hours spent being ignored had tried his patience. He may enjoy his solitude, but to be ignored was always an annoyance.

"JARVIS has one more test to run, then we're good on my end," he answered. At some point he had acquired his office chair from the lab proper and spun absently beside him. Loki just blinked, irritation reaching its max.

"I do not appreciate being ignored or taunted, _Stark,_ " he snapped. Tony stopped, spinning around with his feet to face Loki.

"Okay?" Tony said. He stared up at Loki, expression obviously apprehensive.

"I don't know what happened after you came in here, but for the sake of this partnership you will _speak_ to me," Loki snapped. "Before you could hardly _shut up_ , and now I'm literally _requesting_ your speech."

Tony stared back a moment, a small smirk working onto his lips. " _Wow_."

"...pardon?" Loki asked, tone controlled.

"You're amazing, you know?" Tony said, spinning lazily again. Loki's irritation flickered. "I usually don't work with other people, so I'm quiet. I didn't realize I was pissing you off." He stopped spinning, facing Loki again. "Whatever you want from me, you'll get."

Loki just stared, all his irritation flung from his mind's window. It was a good thing he happened to already be leaning on their table, otherwise he may have reached for the wall. This man was eccentric, amazing, interesting, and really fucking annoying all at the same time. Finally, Loki decided all he could do was laugh.

Tony started smiling again, hands resting on his chest. "I'll keep saying it until it isn't funny anymore."

"Oh, I know," Loki drawled, trying to stifle his laughter.

"No, _seriously_ ," Tony said, standing from the chair. Loki was slightly stooped from his never ending giggles, so he was rather surprised to feel Tony's blunt nails graze his cheek. His laughter died in his throat as he turned to find Tony Stark level and only a few inches away, hand now settled softly on his cheek. "Whatever you _want_ from me, you'll _get_."

Loki could only stare, throat feeling far too dry. He gulped, trying to work free something, _anything_. Tony's breath ghosted over his lips and nose, and Loki was suddenly assaulted by the smell of fresh mint and metal and something spicy he couldn't name as anything but Tony. He felt his heart race, still frozen in place, but knowing he really should step back or away or run - it certainly didn't help that his throat only freed a breathy sigh.

Tony's eyes dropped to Loki's lips, making Loki's heart thunder even harder. Damn this man and his charm; he _had_ to know, he had to have _found out_. Loki never - _never_ \- discussed his attraction to men, let alone this one in particular. There was no way in _hell_ Tony would just return his affections. He needed help, and he even said it himself that Loki was the only one in the world who would even scratch the surface. Loki had to keep telling himself this wasn't happening, this was a _fluke_ , instead on focusing on the slight tremble in Tony's fingertips on his jaw or the quickened breaths -

"Sir, the antidote is stable." Tony's eyes closed immediately, his lips pressing in a thin line. He dropped his hand from Loki's jaw to his neck, pulling him forward to rest their foreheads together.

"Alright, J, thanks," he answered, weaving his fingers lightly through Loki's hair before pulling away entirely. The action was so sudden in its beginning and end that Loki had no time to properly react. Tony was already back in his chair and tapping his monitor as if nothing had happened. What the hell _had_ happened, anyway?

"Ready, Lokes? We should launch simultaneously." Loki blinked, pulling himself back to the present. Tony was watching him, waiting patiently. Loki nodded, not trusting his voice, as he pulled up his program again.

"On three," Tony said. Loki readied himself, finger hovering over the button. "One, two... _three_!"

Loki and Tony both pressed their buttons. It was rather anticlimactic, Loki decided, when he realized he was holding his breath for literally no reason. Just as he was about to make a joke about it, the suit behind him reacted.

It started slow, the entire suit rocking on its suspended table. The helmet whirred to life, bright blue lights filling the slits in the face plate. It's right arm struggled, eventually coming level with Loki's surprised face. The hacker gawked, frozen. Tony had said it _may_ react, but he wasn't exactly _prepared_ for it. When the centre of the hand began to glow, at least Tony was paying attention.

He dove for Loki, pushing them both out of the way seconds before the entire work table was destroyed. "JARVIS! Pull the antidote!" Tony barked. The suit still twitched, spinning around to where Tony lay mere feet from Loki. It leveled its hand again at Loki, thrusters glowing for a second time. " _JARVIS!_ "

"Threat neutralized, sir," the AI answered just as the suit died, shoulders and arm slumping forward. Tony didn't miss a beat, scrambling over to Loki, who was less than responsive.

"Lokes, Loki! Hey, _hey_ , look at me," he said, grabbing Loki's chin. The hacker blinked several times, trying to focus on Tony.

" _Hmm?_ " He managed. Tony grinned, chest heaving.

"Okay, _good_ , that's _good_ ," he said and sat back on his knees, pulling Loki up by his shoulders. Loki followed, body still slightly in shock and less use than Jell-O. "You okay?"

"...I think I almost died. _Twice,_ " Loki mumbled, bringing a hand up to adjust his glasses. Tony chuckled nervously, waving his hand away to remove Loki's glasses altogether and hook them into his shirt.

"No, no. Everything's okay. JARVIS shut it down," he whispered, keeping one hand on Loki's upper arm to keep him stable while the other smoothed his hair down. "Hey, you with me?"

" _Forever_ ," Loki breathed, smiling. Tony just stared, mouth slightly agape. Loki continued to smile, now supporting himself with his leg stretched out beside Tony. He reached for his glasses, fingers grazing something far too solid to be just Tony's chest. The genius caught his hand, pulling it to his shoulder as he slid closer.

"Hey, don't be making promises you don't intend to keep," he mumbled. "Can you stand?"

"Uh, _maybe_?" Loki asked, some sense coming back to him. He was certain those weren't his glasses he had grazed.

"I'll support you, then," Tony answered. He began to stand, pulling Loki with him with a hand over his shoulder while the other was still under his arm. Loki stood shakily, using Tony far more than he would have liked. At some point, DUM-E had come in wielding his fire extinguisher and was hastily spraying the Iron Man suit.

"Get 'im, DUM-E!" Loki cheered, causing Tony to fight back a snort.

"Come on, man. Let's call it quits for the day, huh?" He said. Loki nodded, allowing Tony to lead him from the secret lab to the normal one. It was slow going, but Tony got them into the elevator and up to his penthouse with minimal fuss.

Loki sighed when Tony sat him down on his couch, suddenly far too happy to be off his feet. He felt dazed from his near death experience and totally drained.

"Can I get you something?" Tony asked softly, pushing a few strands of hair back from Loki's face.

"Water, if I may," Loki asked, smiling and leaning into the touch. Tony's fingers drifted to his cheek, following the shape and ending at his chin. He nodded after a moment, pulling away and heading to the kitchen. Loki let his head fall back, listening to Tony open the fridge. The genius came back with a cold bottle of water, twisting off the cap and handing it to Loki.

"Thank you," he sighed, taking the bottle and downing half in one go. He paused, heart and breath racing to catch up, before polishing off the rest. Tony was still standing, so Loki just handed him the bottle back. He twisted the cap back and set the bottle on the table behind him.

"No problem," Tony answered. He stood there awkwardly, hands buried in his pockets. "Oh, here's your glasses." Loki pulled his head up, reaching for his glasses as Tony held them out.

"Thanks," he said. Tony nodded. Loki slid his glasses on and let his head loll back again.

"So, are you _okay_?" Tony finally asked. Loki, feeling more himself again, snorted.

"Granted I was nearly killed by that abomination in your closet?" Loki asked. Tony, eyebrows arched in concern, nodded. "I'm better than I _was_."

"Well, that's not _too_ bad," Tony answered, smirking. "It could be worse. You could be _dead_."

"Yes, it could _always_ be worse," Loki drawled. He looked up at Tony, expression serious. "Thank you."

Tony shook his head, waving a hand as if to treat the topic the same. "Hey, it's no - "

"I _mean_ it," Loki said, feeling slightly brave. "I was not ready for that, at all. Your reaction time was superb - not just the once, but _twice_. I cannot thank you _enough_ \- "

"Hey, _seriously_ ," Tony said. He dropped a hand to the top of Loki's head, pushing all his hair back from his face and massaging his scalp softly. "Don't thank me. I do what I want, remember? I don't want you getting hurt, not if I can _help_ it."

Loki blinked quickly, looking up at the man. His face was soft, his eyes shining with worry. He continued his search, eyes taking in every detail. There was no way he could be faking this level of concern. Tony cared - actually _cared_ about him, not just his offerings - and was worried. The last time he had seen such a level of concern was when Frigga had told him to hide the night she died.

Loki reacted before he had the time to even _want_ to rethink it. He wrapped his arms around Tony's waist, pulling him the final few inches as he buried his face against his stomach. He felt Tony twitch, probably more from his glasses stabbing his gut than surprise, but the genius worked his hand between and pulled Loki's glasses off. After hooking them back into his shirt, Tony dropped his hand to Loki's back and traced small patterns while his other hand continued massaging his scalp.

Loki sighed before inhaling softly, suddenly assaulted again by Tony's strange scent. He discovered the more he breathed of it, the more intoxicating it became. Loki was quite certain that he could absolutely bottle that smell and become a billionaire all over again.

"You alright?" Tony asked again. Loki felt rather than heard his voice, nodding slightly.

"Yes. I apologize, but I..." He began, his voice muffled. Tony stroked his temple and held him tighter.

"Take all the time you need," he answered. Loki just pressed his face harder, drawing a ragid breath.

They stayed that way for a while - Loki with his arms keeping Tony close and his face buried in his abdomen as Tony soothed any part of Loki he could reach. After what felt like forever, Loki began to pull away. He immediately missed the contact, but Tony didn't stop touching him so it was bearable.

"Better?" Tony offered, looking down at Loki. Loki sighed, realizing he preferred being the tall one.

"Yes, thanks," he answered, suddenly fighting a slight yawn.

"Hey, crash on my couch," Tony offered. "I'll bring you a pillow and blanket."

"No, I can make it down," Loki said, trying to stand. Tony dropped both of his hands to Loki's shoulders and held him down.

"I insist. JARVIS, tint the walls to ninety percent," Tony said. The walls behind him darkened immediately, bathing the entire room in near darkness. "I'm leaving your glasses on the table. I'll be back."

Loki nodded, although knowing Tony didn't see it. He heard his glasses tap the glass table and felt Tony walk away. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes in an attempt to clear his head. Why the hell had he reacted that way?

He pushed it away, however, because he felt a shift in the air around him. Tony was back, dropping a pillow against the arm of the chair closest to Loki. "Lay down," he said. Loki did so, sighing slightly. He really didn't realize how tired he was until his head rested on the pillow.

Loki heard slight fluttering and then felt what could only be a blanket settling over him. If he wasn't drowning in Tony's scent before he totally was now with the pillow and blanket combination. He sighed, stretching his legs out and pulling the blanket tighter. "Thank you. You've done far too much."

"Nope, not enough, actually," Tony answered. His warm hand dropped back to Loki's forehead, soothing him even further into his exhaustion. "Sleep as long as you need."

"What will you do?" Loki asked, words slurring slightly.

"I'll figure out what to get you for dinner. I still owe you, remember?"

"Yeah, you do..." Loki grinned, turning his face to tap Tony's hand with his nose. "Still, you have done far too much."

"I just do what I want, Loki," Tony whispered. He carded his fingers through Loki's long hair, splaying it out across the pillow. Loki's eyelids fluttered with each stroke, pulling him closer and closer to sleep. "I'll see you soon."

Loki wasn't sure if he managed that nod he was going for or not, sleep pulling far too hard. He sighed as his body finally crashed. The last thing he remembered was cool breath fanning over his face and soft, warm lips caressing his forehead.

* * *

Loki awoke slowly, eyes attempting to adjust to his surroundings. He blinked once and sighed, turning his face deeper into the pillow. It had an odd but intoxicating scent, one he knew he could place but his sleep addled brain was less than helpful. He just breathed deeper and yawned, bringing his hand up to cover his mouth. Loki dropped his hand to his collar, scratching through the fabric - _wait_.

He usually slept without a shirt. Ever since he was a child, he never could get to sleep despite how cold it would get in France and Britain. Loki pried his eyes open again, forcing them to focus. When nothing he recognized came into view, he sat up quickly.

The moment he was sitting up, a small light slowly crept on. Loki waited, looking around the room. Finally the couch he was on came into focus and he sighed. He was in Tony's penthouse, sleeping on his couch. But _why_?

A few more seconds and the rest came flooding back. The lab; the program; the sort-of argument with Tony; the suit coming to life and nearly killing him - _twice_ ; Tony saving his life - _twice_ ; DUM-E with the fire extinguisher - all of it, even the awkward hug and hold he and Tony shared. Loki dropped his face to his palm, groaning lightly. Oh, he had acted like _such_ a damsel in distress.

Still, even through all his haze, he never _once_ remembered Tony acting angry or put off. In fact, the man had been openly worried and comforting. Loki's hand moved to cup his chin thoughtfully as he recounted. No, Tony never looked _upset_. Well, he certainly appeared shaken at Loki's near death, but any sane person would. He had reacted frantically, checking to make sure Loki was fine repeatedly. He even reciprocated Loki's awkward embrace - actually, Loki felt it fit to _blame_ him for it. Loki had only felt comfortable enough because Tony couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself, running his fingers through his hair and stroking his back.

Loki knew the man had just been trying to soothe him, and it had absolutely worked. But the extra touches and the lingering looks lead Loki to believe there was so much _more_. He pushed his hair back from his face, fingers pausing on his forehead. Even in his sleepy haze, Loki knew he didn't _imagine_ that kiss. He held his hair back with his hand and took a shuddering breath. He was officially in trouble now, because even with as fantastic a liar as he was, there was no way he could play this off. It had been far too intimate, and Loki had enjoyed it far too much.

The elevator dinged to his left, pulling his attention. Loki looked over as light flooded the still dim room, seeing Tony step out with his hands buried in a rag. He walked casually towards the couch as if to check on Loki, head craning to look around. When Loki caught his eye, the man smiled brightly.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty. Have a good nap?"

"Yes, thank you," Loki mumbled, pretending to wipe at his eyes to hide his blush. "How long was I out?"

" _Uh_ ," Tony began, tossing the towel to lay on his shoulder and reaching into his pocket. When he pulled out his mobile, Loki couldn't help but wonder if he would ever get Tony's number by volunteering or if he needed to ask. "About eight hours."

"Ugh, _seriously_?" Loki groaned, dropping his head back to his palm. "I imagine it's nearly nine, yeah?"

"Nine-oh-five," Tony supplied, dropping his phone back into his pocket. His posture changed as he folded his arms over his chest. "How are you?"

"Better, honestly," Loki answered truthfully. He had decided yesterday that he would only lie to Stark if it became necessary. After all the kindness he had been shown, he figured some honesty wouldn't hurt. "All thanks to you, of course."

Tony snorted and shook his head. He walked closer to Loki, having still been standing around the couch. "Stop all that," he said, sitting down on the table in front of Loki. It brought them to eye-level, which helped Loki not feel quite as vulnerable as he had earlier. "No thanks needed."

"Oh but there _is_ ," Loki said, dropping both of his hands to his lap. "DUM-E was a very valiant knight. He deserves a medal."

Tony laughed, running his hand through his hair. "Yeah, he really _did_ jump to your rescue. I think he likes you."

"Yeah? He honestly could have fooled me, what with the constant attempting to run me over with each step I take into the lab," Loki drawled, smirking slightly. Tony laughed again.

"Oh, he _totally_ likes you. I haven't decided if I'm jealous yet or not," he teased. Loki snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I suppose when you become jealous of your creation, that means the pupil has surpassed the teacher."

"Uh, yeah, _fuck that_. So _not_ jealous," Tony said cheekily. Loki began to chuckle, which only made Tony's smile turn goofy.

Loki looked away, feeling more heat creep up his neck. He continued to smile, however, as he pulled his legs up to his chest and rested his chin on his knees, turning to face Tony with his back to the couch. "So what have you been up to?"

"Well," Tony began, scratching his chin. "I was cleaning up the lab after that misfire, did some more research into the actual machinery of the suit, and had a sandwich at some point."

"Again, my apologies - " Loki began.

"Hey, _stop_. You can't help that there was something we overlooked. I'm just glad JARVIS shut it down. I'd rather you be alive, honestly," Tony answered.

"That makes two of us," Loki drawled, earning a snort from the other man.

"I'd hope so," Tony grinned. His grin turned soft as he continued to gaze at Loki. Loki didn't feel uncomfortable at all, which was surprising. Instead, he matched the other's gaze with his own, attempting to read the expression. It wasn't very hard - _adoration_.

"Well, I'm sure you're starving," Tony said after a moment. "I _know_ I am. Any allergies I need to know about before I order?"

"Ah, no. I just don't like tomatoes," Loki answered, slightly surprised.

"Yeah, don't blame you," Tony chuckled, standing up. He hesitated slightly, as if he wanted to reach out, but instead pushed his hands into his pockets. "Alright, then. I'll go place an order."

Loki nodded, watching Tony walk around the couch. When he was out of sight, he dropped his head against the cushions and sighed. It seemed all it took was close proximity to Tony to get his heart rate up, which absolutely could _not_ be healthy, but he couldn't decide if it was bad or not. Tony had been nothing but gracious during his entire stay thus far, even attempting to make up for his overstepping the previous night with breakfast the next morning. Loki gulped - even that boyfriend from uni hadn't been _this_ kind, and he was an established relationship.

Loki stood suddenly, stretching his arms over his head. He turned, scooping up the blanket to fold it - anything to distract himself from where those thoughts were heading.

"Hey, I can do that!" Tony called. Loki looked up from his task, seeing the man standing in the kitchen with a takeout menu in one hand and mobile in the other.

"Please, I am British, Tony," Loki said, smirking. "My manners are impeccable."

"...okay, then I have some laundry too, if you're willing," he answered cheekily. Loki just snorted, rolling his eyes.

"British, not _Hispanic_ ," Loki said, which literally got Tony howling from the kitchen.

"Oh my god that was so _racist_. I didn't know you had it in you," Tony called, turning back to the menu. "That was a good one."

"My thanks," Loki drawled, tossing the folded blanket over the back of the couch. Tony still chuckled lightly as Loki entered the kitchen, slinking up beside him to look at the menu. "What are you ordering?"

"A huge box of none of your fucking _business_ ," Tony answered, snapping the menu to his chest. Loki rolled his eyes, taking a step back to lean against the counter.

"You know I can take that if I want to," he said, inspecting his nails. "I am far taller and swifter than you."

"I'll agree with the tall part you fucking _tree_ ," Tony quipped, eyeing Loki suspiciously. "But I've got a death grip on this menu that I don't think you can shake."

"Oh?" Loki asked, looking over. "You appear confident."

"Uh, duh. Have you _met_ me?" Tony said, grinning. Loki grinned back as he came up behind Tony, pulling him flush to his front as a distraction while his other hand lightly slipped the menu from his lax grip. The combo worked - Tony immediately froze when Loki's chest pressed against his back, and for a moment Loki was concerned that he had entirely misread all of Tony's body language. His doubts were extinguished when he trailed his fingertips lightly against Tony's stomach after he had the menu, the man literally gasping and leaning almost his entire weight on Loki. As soon as it happened he was gone, half way across the kitchen and straining to read the menu without his glasses as Tony grabbed the counter for balance.

"Still as confident, Mr. Stark?" Loki teased, tossing a coy smirk over his shoulder. He heard rather than saw the genius gulp before clearing his throat.

"That's not _fair_ ," Tony croaked, earning a chuckle from Loki. "I wasn't ready."

"Your secret is still safe," Loki answered, walking back over. He bumped the menu against Tony's nose before handing it over. "I can't read it anyway. My glasses are on the table."

" _Still_ not fair," Tony grumbled, taking the menu lightly. Loki didn't need his glasses to see the flush over Tony's cheeks.

"Never said it was," Loki answered with a wink. Tony huffed, purposely turning away to use the returned menu as a distraction.

"Shut up," he grumbled, unlocking his phone to begin dialing. Loki just smirked and watched Tony for a moment before moving back towards the couch. He slipped on his glasses and headed for the elevator.

"H-hey, where you off to?" Tony called.

"Taking a shower," Loki threw over his shoulder.

"Okay, see you - hi, yeah, I'd like to place a take out?" Loki watched until the doors blocked Tony from view, the elevator sinking slowly. Seconds later he was striding across his flat and making a beeline for the restroom. He hesitated, unsure about closing the door or not. After the thought of Tony popping down that morning to cook breakfast, Loki quickly shut the door and undressed.

Loki sighed, dropping his head under the spray of hot water. He inhaled deeply, the steam rising softly around him. Earlier had definitely not been optimal. The suit had attacked not once but twice, and Loki would be lying if he said he wasn't terrified about going back into that room. Why the hell had he agreed to this, again? Oh yeah - in the name of science and helping a colleague he's had a crush on since he was _sixteen_.

He squirted some of his shampoo over his hair and began to massage his scalp. The motion reminded him of earlier, when he had relaxed against Tony doing the same. Finally being alone helped Loki separate himself from Tony's larger than life presence, but even being two floors down wasn't enough to eradicate the man from his mind. He lazily scrubbed out the bubbles, the scent of lavender drifting to his nose. Loki wondered if Tony liked lavender; the older man struck him as a fan of earthy scents, though. Perhaps he would just like the smell on Loki? The thought made his heart race and his fingers tremble as he rubbed in conditioner.

Loki closed his eyes, stepping from the water to let the treatment soak. He really needed to _stop_ ; he needed to put that wall back up, the one that stopped everyone from getting in. It wasn't a matter of ' _everyone_ ', but rather just _one_ Tony Stark. The man worked his way in and Loki wasn't even really sure _how_. Whatever he had done worked, because Loki knew he wasn't going through with his original plan to leave a program and ditch. He ducked back under, scrubbing away the conditioner. After a quick body wash, Loki shut the water off and stepped out.

He swiped his hand over the fogged mirror, drying his shoulders and back. Loki stared a moment at his reflection as he dried his face, checking for any odd blemishes. He saved his hair for last, towel drying it carefully to lay straight as it dried. It was far too late to bother with a hairdryer, so Loki finished up with a dose of mouthwash and stepped from the bathroom.

Loki half expected Tony to be sitting on his bed, waiting for him like an abandoned cat. He was both relieved and slightly disappointed to find his room empty, but he decided it was for the best. He pulled a long sleeved deep emerald knit sweater on, fishing out a clean pair of socks and underwear before pulling his lounge pants back on. Loki paused at the mirror beside his door, brushing his hair back in a few places before heading through his kitchen.

Loki stopped at the dishwasher, opening the machine to empty the breakfast dishes. He was surprised to find it empty and dry. He checked the cupboards and found all the dishes had been put back. He began to smile; Tony must have done it for him at some point during his nap. Loki wasn't sure the man could make himself any more endearing or not.

"So food'll be here around ten," Tony called when Loki stepped from the elevator. He looked around, finding the man on the couch.

"That's fine," Loki answered, crossing over. He sank down a few feet from Tony, sighing as he sat. Tony looked over, smiling.

"You _look_ like you feel better," he said, drawing his legs up in the couch to face Loki better.

"I do, thank you," Loki said, pushing his glasses up slightly. Tony had changed his clothes as well, now in the same lounge wear as the night before. Loki allowed his eyes to roam a moment longer before coming to rest on Tony's face. "How are you?"

"Oh I'm okay," Tony said, scratching his chin.

"The suit didn't react while you were cleaning?" Loki asked.

"No, JARVIS has that on total lockdown. There's no way that suit is activating again. I figured it would move once the antidote was released, but I honestly didn't expect such a show."

"That makes two of us," Loki answered.

"Right? I'll be better on guard next time," Tony mused, leaning back against the arm of the couch. Loki nodded, but couldn't quite suppress his shudder. Another round with that giant tin soldier did _not_ sound like fun.

"I noticed you emptied the dishes," Loki blurted, realizing after he said it exactly how lame it sounded. "Ah, thank you."

Tony smiled softly, eyes crinkling at the edges. Loki knew he found Tony's bright magazine cover grin attractive, but he absolutely adored his simple, soft smile the best. "Hey, I dirtied them. I figured it was the _least_ I could do."

"You didn't have to at all," Loki answered. He could feel the flush coming but yet did nothing to try to hide it. He knew Tony knew he was attracted to him, so what did it matter if he showed that he enjoyed the affections? "It was very thoughtful of you."

"No one _ever_ says I'm thoughtful," Tony chuckled. "Would you mind repeating that in front of Pepper?"

"Certainly," Loki answered, grinning. "She'll hear of you heroism with the dishes."

"Tell her that too," Tony urged.

"Sir, your food is waiting in the lobby," JARVIS said. Tony clapped his hands together, eyebrows raising.

"Awesome. I'll be back!" Loki nodded and stood up.

"Would you like me to get drinks?" Loki offered.

"Sure, whatever you want!" Tony called, already in the elevator. Loki busied himself with locating glasses before opening the fridge. He pushed aside a few bottles of beer and a half bottle of wine, finally finding a bottle of soda. Loki was plucking a few cubes of ice when he heard the elevator.

"Is soda alright?" He called, not looking over.

"Yeah, that's fine," Tony answered. Loki heard bags rustle behind him and a soft thud from Tony dropping the bags to the table. Tony came up beside Loki, scooping the already filled glass and taking a draw. As Loki filled the second, he saw Tony keep the glass to his lips without taking a sip. Loki screwed the cap back and lifted a thin eyebrow.

"Everything well?" He asked, turning fully to Tony. The man was staring at him, eyebrows knitted together. "Tony?"

"Holy _shit_ you smell good," he breathed, setting the glass back on the counter. "Is that your shampoo? What _is_ that?"

"Uh, yes, and lavender?" Loki answered, his stomach doing a somersault. No _way_.

Tony stepped into Loki's personal space, wrapping a hand around the back of his neck and pulling down. Loki gasped and bit his lip, not sure what to expect. He was almost _positive_ Tony could feel his heartbeat when the man nearly pressed his nose behind Loki's ear, beneath the still damp long locks. Loki froze.

"Damn that's _awesome_ ," Tony whispered, taking a sharp breath and pulling away. In seconds he was gone, cup in hand and heading towards the table. Loki blinked a few times, found his breath, and followed. Give him another day or so, and he would absolutely be conditioned by Tony's odd eccentricities.

"I hope Chinese is cool," Tony said. Loki sat down with a nod.

"Sounds wonderful."

"Yeah? Good, because there's a _lot_ here. We have some Mongolian beef, beef and broccoli, chicken fried rice, chicken egg rolls, egg drop soup - "

"Was this meant to be _one_ meal?" Loki asked, chuckling.

"And some breakfast, too," Tony winked. He pulled out box after box until the bags were empty, crumbling the sacks up and heading to the trash. He grabbed two plates and forks and moved back to the table, passing one of each to Loki. "Well, help yourself."

"Thank you, Tony," he said, taking the plate. Tony started helping himself to the Mongolian beef, so Loki scooped up the fried rice and some beef and broccoli. He passed the egg rolls over to Tony and was again struck by how domestic the man could be.

"This is an odd look for you, I must say," Loki said after a moment.

"Hmm?" Tony asked, mouth full of egg roll.

"I always imagined you to be far rougher," Loki admitted, eyes on his plate as he speared a piece of veg and beef. "This side is much...softer. I appreciate you sharing it with me."

Tony's chewing slowed. Loki wasn't concerned; he was nearly certain he had Tony figured out, so he decided to let that sink in and wait. After another moment, Tony swallowed and pointed his fork at Loki.

"There's many sides to Tony Stark. To some, soft could describe a part," he said with a wink. Loki snorted.

"As well as _humble_ , I assume."

"Nope," Tony beamed. "Not even one."

Loki shook his head, fighting down his chuckles but still grinning. They settled in for a few quiet bites, Tony eating far too fast for Loki's comfort. That was definitely something he noticed during his travels - the Bristish ate a lot slower than some of the other cultures he met, American being the lead.

"So I was thinking," Tony said after a few minutes. Loki looked up, waving him on. Tony set his fork down, which urged Loki to chew quicker.

"Let's not mess with the suit tomorrow," he said, voice softer. "Let's go do something."

"What do you have in mind?" Loki asked after he swallowed. Tony shifted, looking at the table.

"No idea yet, but I'll have Pepper look into it. I figure we can sleep in and then head out. I know you can't be too eager to go back in there, and I want JARVIS to run a few more tests anyway. So what do you say?"

Tony looked up, trying to hide his apprehensive expression. He almost managed, but Loki saw right through his expressive honey eyes. After a moment, he began to smile.

"I'd like that," he answered. Tony's smile grew. They shared a gaze for a moment before Tony looked back down at his plate, cheeks slightly flushed and still smiling.

"Okay, cool, yeah. Uh, I'll figure something out after I get up," he said, nearly on the edge of rambling. Loki couldn't help but find his slight bashfulness endearing, which brought a matching flush to his cheeks.

"That sounds fine. I trust your judgement," Loki said, setting up another bite. "I don't get to New York often. I expect a good time."

"Oh, I'll show you the _best_ time, babe," Tony said cheekily, winking. Loki smiled wide, showing a few teeth, with his eyebrows raised.

"Is that so? The pressure is on, then."

"I think I _got_ this," Tony said. Loki laughed, shaking his head as he started to take a bite.

"Then I am in your hands," he muttered, winking back at Tony, who's grin seemed to get impossibly wider.

The rest of the meal was spent in light humor and never ending innuendos, which Tony seemed completely comfortable with. Loki was surprised when he fell into the rhythm so well. He traveled alone and had no friends back home; he never would have said he was awkward around people, just closed off. Still, his employees and board members loved him and his quiet habits; Tony was exactly his polar opposite with mannerisms that would have aggravated Loki years ago. He surprised himself by feeling so comfortable, simply enjoying the other's attentions and presence.

When Loki found himself yawning during one of Tony's stories, the engineer paused. "Getting tired again?"

"I believe so," he said, cutting off another yawn with a hand over his mouth.

"Go to bed; I'll put this away," Tony urged, standing up.

"No, I'll at least _help_ ," Loki said, closing off the rest of their boxes. They had managed to down quite a bit of the Chinese, saving only the soup and a few egg rolls. "At least there is enough for that breakfast you want."

Tony nodded and laughed, tossing the empty boxes into the trash. "More like a _snack_."

"Then you eat first because I am certain a few egg rolls will be enough for me," Loki said, walking to the fridge.

"So you going right to bed?" Tony asked as he dropped their plates and glasses into the dishwasher.

"Most likely," Loki answered. "I'll probably check my email and then nod off."

"Alright," Tony answered, leaning back against the counter and crossing his arms over his chest. "Expecting any news?"

"Not really," Loki said, closing the door back. "Perhaps just a generic update from the company."

"I know that feeling," Tony said. He stared at Loki's back until he turned, running a hand through his hair. "I have a question."

"Hopefully I'll have the answer," Loki said, moving to wash his hands at the sink.

"Do you consider me a friend, Loki?" Tony asked quietly. Loki paused, slowly rubbing soap across his palms.

"Certainly," Loki answered slowly. He felt as if this were a trap. "Why do you ask?"

"Not answering," Tony shot down, earning an eye roll from Loki. "I have another question."

"After that attitude I may _not_ have an answer," Loki drawled, rinsing his hands off. He grabbed the nearest hand towel and dried his hands, turning to look at Tony. "Well?"

"Would you consider _more_ than that?" Tony asked, eyes sharp and searching. Loki felt his throat go dry.

"Are you teasing me again?" He asked, tightening his grip on the towel. He could feel his hands shake.

"No, and I wasn't the _first_ time," Tony answered. "I'm being serious. Think about it." He pushed himself away from the counter, crossing the few feet between them and bracing a hand on the counter behind Loki. "You're too tall."

"You're too _short_ ," Loki shot back, earning a chuckle from Tony. He worked the towel from Loki's death grip, grazing his knuckles lightly. The unspoken ' _Relax_ ' from Tony hung in the air, helping Loki's grip to lessen.

"I'm actually above average height _here_ ," Tony said. "You're the one who's a staggering six foot five."

"Your point, Mr. Stark?" Loki drawled. Tony grinned again, running his thumb gently down the side of Loki's hand as he finally released the towel.

"Nothing," he chirped, tossing the towel back onto the counter and pulling Loki forward. Loki instinctively wrapped his arms around Tony, surprised by the action and now a little off balance. He felt Tony bury his face against his neck, his entire body shivering as Tony's soft chuckles reached his ears. Tony inhaled deeply and threaded his fingers through Loki's hair; during the meal it had dried quite a bit but was still damp and heavy with lavender and Tony couldn't seem to get enough of it. After a long second, he pulled back, fingers trailing Loki's long hair over his shoulder.

"Just a hug," he said, pupils blown wide. Loki gulped, chest heaving from his body trying to recapture his stolen breath. "Good night, Loki. I'll see you in the morning."

"... _yeah_ ," Loki whispered. Tony winked, shoving his hands into his pockets and heading towards the stairs beyond the kitchen. Loki still leaned against the counter long after the engineer had left, legs still not quite ready to cooperate. Finally he pushed himself away, heading towards the elevator.

What was probably only three minutes felt like hours as Loki dragged himself to his bed. He fell back with a sigh, eyes sliding close; he didn't even bother to remove his sweater. After a moment he dropped his hand to his chest, still feeling his heart race. If Loki didn't think Tony knew, now he was certain. There really wasn't anything to be gained from teasing or stringing him along, and yet it didn't feel that way either. Tony seemed genuine in his implications, even his roundabout way of asking Loki to a date the next day and his awkward suggestion. Perhaps he felt something for Loki.

Still, at the back of his mind, Loki couldn't shake the idea that this was all too farfetched. Something didn't seem quite right, as if Tony wasn't being entirely straightforward. He had no _real_ reason to believe that, simply a hunch. Loki rolled his eyes at himself, covering his mouth from another yawn. Apparently his eight hour nap earlier wasn't enough for his body. He stared at the ceiling, setting his glasses on the side table.

"I'm in _trouble_ , mum," he whispered. Loki had been with the boyfriend at uni for only a few months. Frigga had always known, of course, but Odin and Thor were another story. It wasn't a secret but it wasn't broadcasted either. Loki had actually dumped the guy not long after coming to terms with himself, deciding it would be easier to be alone. He had been correct for years - until he finally _met_ Tony Stark. Could it even be possible that the crush Loki had ended his only relationship for felt the same?

" _Deep_ trouble," Loki sighed, eyes finally closing.

Two floors up, Tony sat with his back against his closed bedroom door. His head had lolled back as he, too, stared at the ceiling.

"Was that better, J?" He asked.

"Yes, sir. Far better."

" _Good_ ," Tony sighed, eyes closing. "My heart was going fucking _crazy_. I'm trying to make this part as quick as I can without messing up."

"Tricky path, sir," the AI answered. "Have you reached a block?"

"Hell no. If anything, I'm only more on track. There's so much to him I know, but even more I don't. I want to hear it _all_ , but I'm on a time crunch."

"Perhaps you could convince him to postpone his flight back to London?"

"I plan to, but he needs to know first. I don't think I'll be able to live with myself if he goes without knowing," Tony said. He stood up, scratching his chest. "This fucking itches. Is he asleep, JARVIS?"

"Yes, sir," JARVIS answered after a minute of silence. Tony nodded, moving towards his bed.

"Tomorrow will be _stupid_ important," Tony mumbled, slipping under the covers. "Get some rest, J."

"Yes, sir. Good night."

"'Night, pal."

* * *

"Mr. Laufey."

" _Mmmmm?_ "

"Mr. Laufey."

"Mmmm, _wot?_ " Loki grumbled, tossing his arm over his face.

"Good morning, Mr. Laufey," the voice said again. Loki finally recognized it as JARVIS, Tony's odd butler styled AI.

"'Mornin', JARVIS," he drawled, rolling onto his side. "What may I do for you?"

"Not you for me, sir. Rather, I have a message for you."

"Don't let my _sleeping_ stop you," Loki answered, waving his hand weakly.

"Certainly, sir." Loki was pretty sure that AI was being snarky with him, but he was far too groggy to care. "Sir is on his way down as we speak."

"Do I get breakfast in _bed_ this time?" Loki asked, grinning slightly.

"Far less enjoyable, I'm afraid," JARVIS answered. "He is on his way to wake you rather abruptly. I thought I would pass that along so that you could become decent."

" _Decent..._ _?_ " Loki mused, opening his eyes. He had fallen asleep fully clothed, how would he _not_ be decent? He dropped his palm to his chest, not feeling his sweater. So, _that_ had been removed. After a quick glance under the duvet, he gulped.

Naked. He was _fucking naked_.

Loki groaned and rolled over, pulling an extra pillow over his face. He only ever did that when he was drinking or sleeping in deep thought. Of _course_ Tony's advances would cause him to sleep strip, and now he would have to face the cause while being completely bare with the symptoms.

He felt under the blankets, hoping that he had just kicked the clothes off. After seeing his lounge pants at the baseboard of the wall across from him, he knew he was fucked.

"Exiting elevator now," JARVIS supplied. Loki just frowned and rolled over, drawing the blanket under his chin and pretending to sleep. He heard a low rapping on his open door and ignored it.

"Hey, Lokes. You up?" Tony called quietly. Loki rolled his eyes - did he _look_ up?

Loki heard Tony walk into the room, snapping his eyes shut quickly. His socks made soft sounds on the carpet as he padded to Loki's side of the bed. Loki felt the dip in the mattress as Tony sat down gently. He pretended to shuffle, giving Tony a little bit more room. The inventor took it, sliding up to Loki's waist. The man was so warm Loki could feel him even through the thick goose down duvet.

"Sleeping Beauty, you listening?" Tony whispered. Loki continued to pretend to sleep, controlling his breathing. After another pause, he heard Tony sigh through his nose. It took quite a bit of will power to not jump when he felt Tony's hand caress his forehead. He felt Tony tuck a few strands behind his ear while carding through the rest. The touch was so tender that Loki nearly did drift off again, sighing softly. He heard Tony chuckle, his fingers leaving Loki's hair to trace his cheekbone and run down to his chin.

Tony continued his light touches for a few minutes; Loki felt himself falling asleep again, eyelids turning heavy. He was nearly out when Tony stopped and his weight shifted. Loki could feel him leaning over, his warm breath ghosting along Loki's cheek. Loki's eyelids fluttered when he felt Tony's lips press to his forehead. Everything felt familiar - the warmth, the caress, even the soft tickle of facial hair. So Loki _hadn't_ imagined that kiss from Tony's couch.

Tony's lips lingered before moving down his brow. Loki was struggling now, suddenly wide awake and wanting nothing more than to react. Tony's lips pressed to his cheek and now Loki was having issues breathing. He continued his languid assault, moving along the edge of Loki's jaw and ending at his ear. His proximity was now becoming too much; too warm, too soft, too breathless, too -

" _You're beautiful,_ " Tony whispered, making Loki's heart stop. He pressed another kiss right below Loki's ear before pulling away completely. "Get some sleep."

Loki felt Tony stand, leaving the mattress completely. He counted to ten, waiting until Tony was almost out of the room. "Hmmm?"

"Loki?" Tony called. Loki imagined he had turned around, now facing the bed.

"Mmmm, _'ony_?" He mumbled, pretending to rub his eyes. Loki controlled his reaction time as if he had just awoken and not been alert for ten or so minutes.

"Oh hey, man!" Loki could hear the grin in his voice as he rolled over, now facing the door. He blinked a few times, seeing Tony stand in the doorway. "Good morning."

"Yes, morning," he said, fighting back a real yawn. "What time is it?"

"Like, almost eleven or something," Tony said. He moved over a bit, looking over Loki. "Yeah, your clock says ten-forty-five."

"Goodness," Loki groaned. "Why have I _slept_ so much?"

"Your body was probably in shock from yesterday," Tony supplied, leaning against the door frame.

"Very likely," Loki answered, sitting up. He was careful to keep the duvet pooled around his waist as he reached for his glasses, slipping them on and running a hand through his hair. "So, Mr. Stark - what have you planned for the day?"

"Oh, you're gonna _love_ it," Tony grinned, clapping his hands together. "Dress in something comfy. Maybe a jacket; it's getting cold out there. I'll go get ready myself and heat up that Chinese."

"Alright," Loki answered, grinning back. Tony lingered in the doorway a moment, and Loki's heart stuttered.

"Okay, sweet. Uh, see you soon, then," Tony said, heading out into the rest of the flat. Loki waited until he heard the elevator doors close before throwing the duvet back. He paused at one of his bags, deciding on dark jeans and a black v-neck sweater, before kicking his previous night's discarded clothing towards his bag. Loki was surprised to find the sweater had been tossed into the doorway of the bathroom; he threw that back as well before dipping in.

His hair was certainly a mess, and Loki began to feel a bit nervous about Tony seeing him like that. He pushed the thoughts away, brushing everything back and working very little product in. As Loki brushed his teeth, he began to feel odd. Loki was actually excited for whatever was being planned. He always planned his own, the lack of surprise being quite boring. Whatever secret Tony had was becoming intoxicating, and Loki couldn't wipe the grin from his face as he dressed. After quickly washing his face and cleaning his glasses, Loki was ready. He paused to scoop up his long coat and scarf and slip on his shoes before heading to the elevator.

"Tony?" Loki called, exiting the elevator on the man's penthouse.

"Yup!" He answered, drawing Loki's attention to the stairs past the kitchen. Tony took the stairs two at a time, dropping down as Loki entered the kitchen. He grinned, looking Loki over openly. "You look fucking _awesome_."

"My thanks," Loki answered, clearing his throat. "You as well." And it was true. Tony stood in a simple button down grey shirt under a leather jacket and dark jeans. It wasn't as extravagant as Loki knew his usual style to be, but it was dashing nonetheless.

"Thanks," Tony smirked, heading to the fridge. "So we'll eat and then head out, okay?"

"Sure," Loki answered, resting his coat and scarf on Tony's bar. "What are the plans?" He asked, taking his seat from the night before.

"Still a _surprise_ ," Tony said, wagging his finger at Loki. "You'll just have to wait and see."

"Alright," Loki answered, fighting his growing grin. He watched Tony push the egg drop soup and egg rolls into the microwave, pulling down two bowls as the timer descended. Loki still couldn't contain his excitement.

"May I have a hint?" He asked eagerly. Tony turned, smiling softly. Loki cleared his throat and bit his bottom lip. "Ah, _please_?"

"I _guess_ you could," Tony mumbled, pretending to be put out by the question. "It's outside."

"Outside..." Loki mused, resting his chin on his palm. Tony divided the soup and egg rolls and brought them over, setting a bowl in front of Loki before sitting down beside him. He dropped his hand to his spoon, spinning it lazily in the bowl. " _Outside_..."

"You're _never_ gonna guess it," Tony said around an egg roll. "I never would have guessed it either, but Pepper thinks it's a good idea. Just go with it."

"I suppose..." Loki sighed, sipping some of the soup. "Wow, this is very good."

"I know, right?" Tony said, doing the same. "Best Chinese in the city, I swear it."

"I must say I agree," Loki said with a chuckle. Tony just grinned.

"Now hurry up or we'll be late," Tony urged. Loki nodded and they ate in silence. It wasn't difficult for Loki to match Tony's pace, but he did promise himself he wouldn't be making a habit out of it. Once they finished, Tony scooped up the dishes and dropped them into the dishwasher.

"Okay, let's go! JARVIS, heat up the Corvette."

"Yes, sir."

" _You're_ driving?" Loki asked, pulling his long coat on and tucking his scarf in.

"Yeah. Why?" Tony asked, waiting for Loki to come up beside him before heading to the elevator.

"Just curious if I should create a _will_ ," Loki drawled. Tony dropped a hand to the small of his back and laughed, gently guiding Loki into the elevator.

"I'm a _wonderful_ driver, _thank you_ ," Tony grinned. "I actually raced in Italy once."

"And _crashed_ , if I remember correctly," Loki teased. Tony huffed, staring at his reflection as the elevator dropped.

"Not my fault," Tony mumbled. Loki chuckled, patting Tony's shoulder comfortingly.

"I trust you," he said, earning a smile from Tony. He realized after he said it that he actually meant it. There were only a handful of people he actually openly trusted, and even he was surprised to find Tony Stark now among them.

"Good to know," Tony answered, smiling Loki's favourite soft smile. Loki swallowed - _hard_ \- and smiled back. He didn't realize Tony's hand was still on his back until he was leading him from the elevator and into his garage. A black Corvette purred a few feet over.

Tony headed directly there, stopping to open the passenger door for Loki. Loki thanked him and slid in, pulling his seatbelt on. The interior was as dark as the actual car, all black leather and bright blue dash lights. Tony entered as well, pulling his Aviator shades on as he buckled himself in.

"You ready?" He asked, and Loki nodded. He threw the car in gear and left the garage, pulling out swiftly into traffic. The majority of the ride was silent - Loki alternated from staring out of the window at the people and stealing glances at Tony, who was deeply focused on whatever he was thinking about.

They weren't in the car for more than fifteen minutes; Tony pulled up next to a large unmarked building near the centre of the city.

"Where are we?" Loki asked. Tony didn't answer, instead checking behind him as he got out of the car. Loki watched him walk around the front, breath coming out in small white clouds. He opened the door for Loki and held his hand out. Loki frowned but accepted the gesture, stepping quickly from the car. Tony shut the door and locked it, still holding Loki's hand, and pulled them to the sidewalk.

"Tony - " Loki began.

"It's a homeless shelter," Tony answered. "There's something going on all day; we've missed a few stops, but we can make up for it."

"What's ' _it_ ', Tony?" Loki asked. Tony squeezed his hand before dropping it, pushing his hands into his jacket pockets.

"There's a charity of volunteers that, every few months, go to homeless shelters and maintain their greenhouses. They've got literally _thousands_ of potted plants that need grooming and new plants that need potting. Pepper found out about it and had Stark Industries donate to each venture every few months. She figured that with as much as you like philanthropy, this would be right up your alley," Tony answered, turning to look at Loki. "I thought it would be a good way to get yesterday out of your head."

Loki was speechless. He felt his jaw go slack as he looked at Tony, who did nothing but smile. "I had completely _forgotten_ about this. I must have lost track of the _dates_ ," Loki stuttered, fishing his mobile from one of his deep pockets. "This was the entire _reason_ I came to New York, Tony."

"No way," Tony grinned, chuckling. "You came across the world to plant some tomatoes?"

"You can laugh, but I really did," Loki answered sheepishly. He stared down at the date and groaned. "I cannot believe I did this; its your _fault_ , you know."

" _As if_ ," Tony grinned.

"You _kidnapped_ me," Loki grumbled. Tony just rolled his eyes and waved a hand.

"Eh, details. Still though, I have to get some _credit_. I'm making up for it, and now they have two more people."

"You mean to stay and help?" Loki asked, stomach flipping.

"Well _yeah_. I'm not _ditching_ you here," Tony said, bumping his shoulder against Loki's. Loki smiled broadly, suddenly insanely happy. He slipped his mobile back into his coat and literally threw his arms around Tony, surprising the other man. Tony wrapped his arms around Loki's waist, returning the embrace with a chuckle.

"This is _amazing_ ," Loki whispered, tightening his grip around Tony's shoulders. "Thank you."

"I'm happy to," Tony answered just as softly. They stayed that way for a moment before Loki pulled back, tucking a few strands of errand hair behind his ear.

"Well, shall we go in, then?" He said. Tony nodded, jerking a thumb over his shoulder.

"It's around back."

They walked slowly, Loki still unable to stop his grin. He never read anything about Tony doing what he did. It was always far easier to write a cheque than to actually get involved, and seeing the man trying to do it because of him made his heart soar. Tony held the gate for Loki and followed in after him, both heading towards the centre of the activity.

"Mr. Stark!" An older, plump woman in a white turtle neck embossed with the charity name met them quickly. She was smiling bright enough to rival one of Tony's grins. "When Miss Potts called and said you'd been joining us, why, I was tickled _pink_!"

"Hi there, Mrs. Taylor," Tony answered. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed; his expression earned a chuckle from Loki, which turned her attention.

"Oh my! Miss Potts didn't mention that you'd be _bringing_ anyone!" She said, smiling up at Loki. She was very small, making Loki feel like an actual giant.

"Well, I'm actually here _because_ of him," Tony said, holding a hand out to Loki. "This is Loki Laufey - "

"Oh my _god_ ," Mrs. Taylor gasped, covering her mouth with both of her hands as her eyes turned comically wide. " _The_ Loki Laufey?!"

"It's my pleasure to meet you, ma'am," Loki said, offering her his hand. She began to smile again, instead throwing her arms around Loki's abdomen. Loki quirked an eyebrow, glancing over at Tony.

"Thank you for all your _help_ , Mr. Laufey," she said, pulling back. "Your continued donations are always a dream come true for these folks."

"I only want to do what I can," he answered, smiling kindly at her. Mrs. Taylor beamed back, looking from Loki to Tony.

"You _know_ , boys," she said, winking. "You two make a handsome _couple_."

Loki really couldn't stop his blush as Tony chuckled beside him, both glancing at the other. "Where should we start digging, Mrs. Taylor?" Tony asked, dropping a hand to her shoulder. The woman began to ramble, leading them towards one of the three greenhouses.

"You boys can start here," she said. "There's plenty of seeds and pots and shovels and gloves and all that." Loki and Tony stepped in, suddenly engulfed by the smell of fresh dirt and water.

"How much longer will you be here?" Tony asked, already removing his jacket.

"Oh, for several more hours," Mrs. Taylor answered. "Take your time; we really only have one more stop after here. This is the biggest area."

"Alright," Tony answered. He dropped his jacket on a hook by the door and began to roll up his sleeves. "Thanks."

"No, thank _you_ , Mr. Stark," she said, smiling again. "And thank you, Mr. Laufey!"

"Oh it's my pleasure," Loki answered, walking around the large area.

"Well, you boys have fun. Come find me if you need anything," she said, ducking out of the greenhouse and shutting the door behind her. Loki trailed his fingers along the tables, gazing through the green tinted glass at the other volunteers.

"Want me to take your coat?" Tony offered, surprising Loki. He turned, seeing Tony only a few inches away.

"Ah, sure," he said, undoing the buttons down the front. Tony worked his fingers under the collar of the coat and pulled it off, slipping it down his arms. Loki worked his scarf off as well, following Tony to where he was hanging his coat. "Thank you."

"Sure," Tony smiled, watching Loki push up his sweater sleeves. "So, I don't know the first thing about any of this."

"Really?" Loki said, smirking. "You volunteer yourself for a task you know nothing about?"

"I'm a ' _do now, think later_ ' kind of guy," Tony grinned, making Loki chuckle.

"Well, we shall start with the gloves, then." Loki located two pairs of gardening gloves in the supplies Mrs. Taylor had pointed out, coming back over to Tony. He passed a pair over before slipping the other over his own hands.

"This is too _much_ ," Tony said, shaking his head. "I don't know if I can handle the rest of this. These gloves are too hard to put on."

Loki laughed, rolling his eyes at the other's teasing. "I believe you to be a fairly competent fellow; given time, you can handle it."

"Man, I don't _know_ ," Tony said, grinning. Loki shook his head.

"Then I suppose I'll mix the dirt while you set the seeds, yeah?"

"Sure, whatever _that_ means," Tony answered, following Loki back to the supplies. Loki passed over a few seed packets.

"It's simple," he began, pulling over a large bucket. "There are instructions right on the back. Just match the environment it needs while I prep the dirt. Then we plant."

Tony flipped the packet over, eyebrows raised. "Oh! Yeah, gotcha." Loki snickered as he opened the large bag of Miracle Grow, using a hand shovel to scoop out a fourth of the bag. There was a wheelbarrow near the entrance of fresh dirt. Loki carried the bucket over and added a few scoops of that as well.

"How's this?" Tony asked, pulling Loki's attention from where he was mixing the bucket.

"That's actually very good, Tony," Loki said, surprised. He crossed over to the work table, nodding. "Excellent. We just need the dirt now."

"I'm a quick study," Tony said, grinning. Loki rolled his eyes as he moved for his bucket.

"And oh so _humble_ ," he muttered. Something landed square in the middle of his back, causing the hacker to pause. He turned slowly, looking down then up at Tony. "Did you just throw _dirt_ at me?"

" _Nope_ ," Tony answered cheekily. "It was more on the mulchy side."

Loki blinked and turned back. He made for his bucket, instead walking past it and scooping two fistfuls of the fresh dirt from the wheelbarrow. After he held up his hand, Tony's grin vanished and he scrambled for cover. Loki smirked when his first hit was dead on, landing square against Tony's shoulder. The man squeaked, quickly brushing the clots away.

"Damn than aim was _great_ ," he applauded, laughing. Loki smirked, tossing the next - which landed directly in Tony's hair.

"As was that," Loki laughed, watching Tony groan and shake his head.

"Geez, at least let me defend myself," Tony grumbled, throwing a halfhearted glare at Loki. Loki just smirked, still laughing, as he grabbed the bucket and walked back over.

"Or just don't pick a fight you will not _win_ ," he teased, standing next to Tony.

" _Whatever_ ," Tony muttered, removing his glove to attempt to pick out the dirt. Loki rolled his eyes, pulling one of his own gloves off.

"Here, you've missed far too much," Loki muttered, carding his hand through Tony's hair. Tony stilled, hand falling to his side, as Loki freed the last few clumps. Loki was surprised at how soft Tony's hair was; he figured getting it to stand in that messy but attractive way was with a lot of product. He was pleased to discover the style simply natural, which kept Tony's hair extremely soft. Loki lingered an extra few seconds, dragging his nails against Tony's scalp.

"There, all gone," Loki finally said. He removed his hand, smiling slightly at Tony. The engineer stared back, lips quirked in a matching smile and eyes suddenly far too bright. Loki cleared his throat and pulled his gaze away, putting his glove back on. Tony must have successfully infected him - he went his entire life with minimal or no physical contact with others, and yet just today alone he volunteered himself for a hug and was running his hand through his colleague's hair.

"Thanks," Tony said, bringing a faint blush to Loki's cheeks. He just nodded and turned for a handful of his mixed dirt.

"Alright, now we fill the pockets with dirt and drop the seeds in," Loki said. He suddenly very much needed this distraction.

"That's it?" Tony asked as Loki loosely dropped dirt into each pocket.

"There is a science to it," Loki answered. Once his hands were empty, he pushed a few fingers into the first to create a divot. "Keep in mind that these plants will need room for the roots to take hold. Try to keep them within the first two inches." He grabbed a snap pea seed and dropped it in, gently pushing dirt to cover it.

"Simple enough," Tony said. Loki watched him do the same and nodded.

"There, not too rough, huh?" He teased, bumping his shoulder against Tony's and smiling. Tony grinned back, obviously enjoying the attention.

"I have a _great_ teacher," he answered. Loki just continued to smile, turning back to the plants.

Several hours passed with Loki teaching Tony a few new gardening techniques - how to mix the dirt and feed, which leaves to clip, how much water to add, how to turn the plants to catch the best sunlight. Tony absorbed the information quickly, asking few questions and learning quite a bit from Loki's example.

Loki couldn't help but be impressed. He was always aware of Tony's intelligence, knowing the man had been in a similar boat as he growing up. At least Loki had had Frigga - from what he knew, Tony had no one except the one business partner that had attempted to have him killed a few years back. Even still, Tony had handled the situation well and with deep integrity. Loki wished they had met sooner - perhaps he could have been some help during those surely trying times.

"Mum had a garden in France," Loki said, cutting a few leaves from a budding tomato vine.

"Yeah?" Tony asked. He paused his own trimming, giving Loki his full attention. The hacker continued his own, feeling it far easier to open up without eye contact.

"She rather enjoyed flowers. Each summer we would travel to Giverny for her and rent a house. The owner always had fields of sunflowers, which happened to be her favourite. When we came back to London, she always brought a stalk with her," Loki mused, smiling softly. "She taught me all I know."

"Is this a hobby?" Tony asked. Loki nodded.

"My flat in London has a large enough balcony for plants to maintain themselves. I can't do as much as I could before, but I try to plant a sunflower or two every year. I've traveled too much and missed the season this year," he said, straightening up. He wiped his forehead with his wrist, careful to not leave dirt on his face.

"She sounds like a wonderful woman," Tony said, drawing Loki's attention. Loki smiled, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"She was. You would have _loved_ her," he said affectionately. "Frigga was the only one who never treated me like an outsider or a monster."

"Anyone who treats you that way is fucking _stupid_ ," Tony huffed, scratching his chin. Loki snorted.

"I appreciate the gesture," Loki said, chuckling. "I never much care about other's thoughts about me. I suppose I have a similar motto as you - I just do what I want."

"It's pretty sweet, huh?" Tony winked. Loki rolled his eyes, pulling his gloves off as he looked over to Tony and sighed.

"Somehow," Loki began, smiling softly. "You have managed to get enough dirt on your face to start your _own_ garden."

"Ah, _shit_ ," Tony frowned, rubbing his upper cheek with the back of his wrist. Loki's smile turned to a smirk, causing Tony's eyebrows to knit together. "I just made it worse, didn't I?"

"You could say that," Loki chuckled. "Hold on." He dropped his gloves and walked to his long coat, fishing out his emerald handkerchief. Mrs. Taylor had dropped off a few bottles of water not long after their arrival; Loki paused to grab one and unscrewed the lid, wetting the edge of his cloth.

"Do you just carry that everywhere?" Tony asked when Loki stepped in front of him again, resting his gloves on top of Loki's pair.

"Yes; do Americans not?" Loki muttered as he pushed his hair back with his glasses, resting the frames on top of his head.

"Not any _I_ know," Tony answered.

"Then you are all _uncultured_ ," Loki smirked, gently grabbing Tony's chin and lifting. The man had managed to smear long streaks of dirt across his cheek and forehead. Loki sighed and dabbed at his forehead, trying to ignore Tony's growing smirk.

"Your hand is pretty cold, even for the weather," Tony whispered. Loki nodded, trying to control his breathing and not be distracted by Tony's overwhelming scent. On a good moment the tension between them was bearable; if Loki didn't keep himself in check, it became _electrifying_.

"Honestly I have no idea why," Loki said, tone soft. "Mum never had an answer for me, either."

"They say cold hands means a warm heart," Tony answered. Loki paused a moment, eyes dropping to met Tony's.

"Or a warlock," Loki said softly. _Outcast_.

"Nah, that's an old wives tale," Tony smirked. "Besides, I believe the first one."

Loki rolled his eyes and finished Tony's forehead. He needed to focus on a task, on anything other than his heart stuttering in his chest. He had - _again_ \- volunteered himself for this proximity; he had no one to blame but himself for this situation. Loki was nearly done now, trying desperately to keep his fingers from shaking. Why did Tony have to disarm him at _every_ turn? It seemed that no matter how quickly he tried to shut his feelings down, he was sabotaging himself at each step.

"There, all set," Loki said, clearing his throat. Tony smiled - that soft, suggestive smile that Loki was beginning to love - and nodded.

"Thanks."

"Not needed," Loki said, stuffing his kerchief into his back pocket. "I couldn't very well let you walk around like that."

"Still," Tony said, still smiling. Loki was beginning to feel awkward, unsure of the direction. He grinned quickly and took a step back.

"Well, I suppose we should - "

"You said you trusted me earlier; do you really?"

Loki paused, eyebrows knitting together. He looked back at Tony, suddenly confused. What was he getting at? "Of course."

" _Good_ ," Tony breathed. He wrapped his hand around the back of Loki's neck and surged forward, pulling him down the last few inches. Loki gasped, bracing a hand on the work table as Tony pressed their lips together. The kiss was nothing like Loki had even imagined it would be - _no_ , it was far _better_. His entire body tingled with electricity. Tony pressed gently, almost tentatively, as if still trying to ask if this was okay. Loki felt his heart pound as Tony worked his fingers into his hair, causing more shivers to race up his spine.

Tony moved his lips softly, pulling Loki from his shock. Once Loki realized that this wasn't a dream, and it was in fact actually _happening_ , he began to react. He pressed back, working his lips nervously. It had literally been ages since he had kissed anyone, but he knew fretting over it would not help him in the slightest. Loki felt Tony smiling against his lips, hand still firm against the back of his head; the action renewed his confidence enough to swipe his tongue along Tony's bottom lip.

Loki was rewarded with a low groan and renewed vigor. Tony grabbed his collar with his other hand and pulled him closer; Loki wrapped his arm around Tony's waist, attempting to fight back a grin. He supposed kissing was almost like riding a bike - you never really forget, and Loki had always been quite good at it.

Tony pulled away suddenly, chest heaving against Loki's. Loki licked his own lips, still able to taste Tony (minty, spicy) as he leveled his gaze at the other man. His pupils were wide and deep, framed thinly and beautifully by those honey irises. "Still trust me?" He asked, voice a little raspy. Loki's breath was nearly as short as his when he answered.

"I was awake this morning," Loki said, voice barely above a whisper. He trailed his free hand against the side of Tony's face, fingertips tracing the sharp lines of his goatee.

"I know," Tony smirked, pulling Loki back down. Loki closed the gap quickly, attempting to earn that groan again. It didn't take long, and with it the kiss deepened. Loki felt Tony untangle his fingers from Loki's collar and place his palm on his hip, thumb running along the hem of his sweater. Loki couldn't help his moan and ragged breath, which Tony took full advantage of. He pressed his palm flat against Loki's abdomen and took lead of the kiss. Within seconds, Loki was panting and leaning a little too much on Tony but Tony didn't seem to mind as his fingers traced the sharp jut of Loki's hip and how could so much intensity be _legal_ -

"Yoohoo! We're heading to the next - _oh my_!" Loki's eyes snapped open as both he and Tony froze. He had a clear view of the doorway to the greenhouse (oh god he had forgotten where he _was_ ) over Tony's shoulder, which was a clear view to Mrs. Taylor's surprised face. Loki pulled away quickly, clearing his throat and bringing a hand to his mouth.

"Hey Mrs. Taylor," Tony called, pivoting. He seemed as calm as ever, slapping on his usual camera smile. "You said you guys are heading on?"

"Ah, yes, Mr. Stark," she answered, cheeks tinted red. Loki imagined he didn't look much better.

"Cool. We'll probably sit that one out, but we'll help carry the supplies for you," he offered. She nodded quickly, tossing a knowing wink at Loki. God he just wanted to _die_.

"If you two aren't too busy, that would be lovely," Mrs. Taylor said, smiling. "Thank you all so much for your help. I'll be by the bus."

"Sure thing!" Tony said. He stared after her until she walked away, leaving the door open. "Well," he said, turning back to Loki. "That was the teacher's way of saying we can't be left alone anymore."

Loki chuckled, hand still shaking and covering his mouth. "Will she call our parents?"

"I knew there was a reason you're my favourite," Tony teased, tossing his head back with a laugh.

"Yes well, I believe we should deliver these goods before we're put into _time out_ ," Loki said, clearing his throat with a smirk. He dropped his glasses back to his nose, grabbed both of their sets of gloves and heading for the wheelbarrow. "Let us come back for our coats."

"Sure," Tony said, tossing the extra hand scoops and rakes into Loki's earlier dirt bucket. He held his hand out for the gloves which Loki passed over. Their fingers grazed, and Loki knew he wasn't the only one who felt the shock.

Loki dumped the rest of the dirt into a hole outside the greenhouse. Tony dropped the bucket into the now empty wheelbarrow and grabbed the handles from Loki, gently nudging him away. Loki didn't fight it, instead going back into the greenhouse for their coats as Tony pushed over to where Mrs. Taylor was signing off on a clipboard behind a school bus. When Loki came out, she was still talking to Tony.

"I just can't thank you boys _enough_ for your time," she said when Loki came up. Tony smiled and shook his head.

"Please, no more thanks," he said, waving his hand. "We wanted to."

"Yes, Mrs. Taylor," Loki said, stopping by Tony. "It is absolutely our pleasure."

She smiled kindly as Tony looked over, expression shifting to pure joy when he looked at Loki. "Well, you two make an _excellent_ team," she said, fighting back a larger smile as Tony gently took his jacket from Loki.

"Yeah?" He asked, winking at her. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Either way," Loki said, changing the topic and shooting Tony a look. "We were happy to help."

"Ah, Mrs. Taylor?" Another volunteer came up, standing a few feet from Tony. She nodded.

"Hang on, Tim. Hold this, please," Mrs. Taylor said, passing over the clipboard. He nodded and took it gently. She turned back to the two billionaires and beamed, holding her arms out. "Give me a hug, boys."

Tony grinned and surged forward, wrapping his arms around her and lifting slightly. She hooted and chuckled, patting his shoulders. "Oh, Mr. Stark! Enough!" Loki smiled - Tony really was something.

He gently put her down, grinning from ear to ear. "I believe you can call me Tony now, Mrs. Taylor."

"Alright, Tony," she said, still giggling. Loki was finishing up his scarf when she turned to him, arms out. He smiled softly and stooped, arms tightening briefly around her waist. She held the embrace for a moment, pulling back a foot after a moment. "Thank you for everything, Mr. Laufey," she said softly, eyes crinkling kindly.

"Call me Loki," he said without thought and in her answering smile he immediately saw Frigga. He skipped a breath, surging forward for another hug. She chuckled, surprised, and patted his shoulders.

"Thank you, Loki. It was wonderful to finally meet you," Mrs. Taylor said. He just nodded against her neck and pulled back, surprising himself. Tony dropped his hand to Loki's shoulder after he stood beside him.

"Good luck at your next stop," Tony said, to which she nodded.

"Thank you, Tony. Now you buys run along - I'm sure you've got a big day planned," she winked knowingly, causing Loki to duck his head as Tony grinned sheepishly beside him.

"You could say that," Tony winked. Loki rolled his eyes. "'Bye, Mrs. Taylor."

"Good bye," Loki nodded, smiling.

"You too. Thank you both so much," she said, smiling again before turning her attention to Tim the Volunteer. Tony pulled his hand from Loki's shoulder as they walked away, heading for the back gate. Once they were out on the drive leading to Tony's Corvette and away from the group, Tony slipped his hand into Loki's and weaved their fingers together. Loki couldn't help his soft smile.

"So I was thinking," Tony said, slowing down his pace. Loki slowed as well, still in stride. "You hungry?"

"Certainly," Loki answered lightly, smirk playing on his lips. Tony was suddenly unsure, looking down at the concrete as they walked. Loki couldn't help but find it adorable.

"Well, _you_ are, _I_ am - and I happen to know this great burger joint, like, two streets over. Ya know, if you're _interested_ ," he said quickly, words nearly running together. Loki's smirk won as he squeezed Tony's hand, pulling them to a stop.

"I am," he said, staring into Tony's bright honey eyes. The genius smiled brightly - Loki knew he understood. "And the food sounds like an added perk."

"Awesome," Tony breathed, still smiling. Loki felt his stomach flip as Tony pulled him to walking again. When Tony opened the car door for him and Loki slipped in, he decided that maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as he had originally thought. When Tony had the car in gear and pulled from the curb, he moved Loki's hand to rest under his on the gear shift and Loki official _knew_ this wasn't a bad idea.

* * *

"Uh, Tony? Have you _seen_ the cover of the gossip magazines yet?" Pepper said, pulling Tony's attention from his mobile.

"Nope. Been busy," he answered, scrolling down the screenshots he had JARVIS save of Loki. Not weird at all, normal Tony stuff.

"You better _start_ paying attention," she snapped. Her tone got his attention as he sighed and set aside his mobile.

"Okay, what's up?"

"What did you guys _do_ yesterday?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest. Tony leaned back in his chair, stretching slightly. It was hardly eight in the morning when JARVIS was announcing her arrival, coaxing Tony from his warm bed and rousing him from a rather pleasant dream about his current guest two floors down. He tapped his chin - she was obviously upset, so honesty was the best policy with this one. Besides, Loki was still asleep and he had time to kill.

"Well, we did the gardening thing. It worked like a charm, and I actually kind of enjoyed it. Got to see a new side of him, which was amazing. Uh, went for lunch after, popped into that new art exhibit, came back here and cuddled up on the couch and watched a movie. No sex, drugs, or rock'n'roll, _mom_ ," Tony answered cheekily.

"Did anything _happen_ at the greenhouse?" Pepper asked. Tony knew she knew, _somehow_ , but he was not about to _volunteer_.

"Planted some plants, cut some leaves, had a dirt fight - you know, normal gardeners stuff. You wouldn't understand," he winked, sipping his lukewarm cup of coffee. "Coffee?"

"Tony, this is _serious_ ," she snapped, tone strained. " _Look_."

Pepper pulled a folded up magazine from her purse, tossing it out onto the table. Tony's eyebrows rose as he tried to fight his blossoming grin.

"That's a good picture."

"No, it isn't! You two are the cover story for _People_ , _Us Weekly_ , _In Touch_ , _OK!_ , and _TMZ_. That is absolutely _not_ a good picture!" She said, tone exasperated. "The _cover_ , Tony."

"Well, so _what_?" He said, flipping the _People_ magazine open to the correct page number. Inside was the same picture as the cover - Loki gently wiping away the dirt from Tony's forehead. He had a controlled expression but his eyes gave him away in this picture just as much as in person. Tony absolutely _loved_ those emerald eyes of his, deep and intelligent beyond measure with just that hint of mischief. He knew he could stare for hours and still be intrigued.

"So _what_? Tony, _look_!" She flipped the page to the centre and pointed.

"Oh my god we're centerfolds," Tony said, grinning. Pepper groaned, scooping up the magazine.

"' _Two of New York's top eligible bachelors were seen yesterday donating some of their time instead of just money to a wonderful cause. Tony Stark, owner of Stark Industries, and former CEO and current owner of Durer Technologies, the elusive Loki Laufey, spent a majority of the day at a local homeless shelter planting and nurturing gardens as a self sustaining food source for one of the city's busiest shelters. We have first hand knowledge from a reliable source that says it wasn't just the plants causing steam in that particular greenhouse - '_ "

"Jesus, who _wrote_ that?" Tony interrupted. "That's _horrible._ "

"Shut up and _listen_ : _'We have several photos indicating that this wasn't just a philanthropic outing. In fact, if Laufey's expression is anything to go by, this was absolutely far more. Stark is known for his eccentric dating patterns, not at all limited by any gender. This is Laufey's first broadcasted trip to New York, and it seems he's picked an interesting host. Eat your heart out, ladies - these bachelors may not be bachelors for much longer.'_ " She flipped the page to continue the article, opening the magazine to its very centre page and held it up. "Tony, someone got a _picture_ of you two _making out_. In a _greenhouse_ , in _public_ , when you should have been gardening! What do you have to _say_ for this?"

Tony stared, eyebrows raised. Whoever got that picture was pretty good, working through the green tinted glass and plants. He was only slightly obscured, hand weaved in Loki's hair and collar. Loki had just begun to kiss back, one hand still braced on the table with his other arm around Tony's waist. Tony couldn't help his grin as he remembered - he had surprised Loki and _damn_ did he make the best little noises.

"That's really fucking _hot_ ," he said, getting distracted by his memories. Pepper smacked the edge of the table with the magazine.

"Tony, _think_ for a _second_!"

"What does it _matter_? Everyone knows _I_ swing both ways," he shrugged, sipping his coffee again. Tony paused. "Oh, _wait_ \- "

"Yes, Tony. Not about _you_ this time, it's _Loki_. He's private, _incredibly_ private. How will he _feel_ about this?" Pepper said, dropping the magazine on the table.

"Not good, like, _at all_ ," Tony said. "Can we pull the mags?"

"There's way too many," Pepper said. "Like I said, you two are cover on almost every gossip magazine. _Everyone_ knows you two were on a date yesterday."

"Everyone except _him_ ," Tony mumbled. "He probably already heard something from whoever runs his public division."

"We can only hope this doesn't get too big," she said. Tony shook his head.

"Too late. If it's on _TMZ_ everyone and their fucking _mom_ and _cousin Sue_ knows," Tony grumbled. Pepper sat across from him, pulling his coffee mug over and taking a sip.

"Goodness this is like _ice_ ," she said, frowning.

"Maybe I _like_ it that way," Tony snapped, plucking the mug back. "Get your own cup."

"Don't get snippy with me because _you_ fucked up," Pepper said. Tony frowned at his best friend.

"Shut up, you know it's my number one defense mechanism," he grumbled. She rolled her eyes, snatching the nearly empty mug back.

"You need to _talk_ to him," Pepper said, finishing off his mug. Tony frowned, taking the mug as she offered it and stood.

"He won't like it," Tony said, moving into the kitchen.

"Still needs to _happen_ ," Pepper called. "If you want _something_ \- "

"I know, I need to be less me and more _not_ me," he sighed, filling the mug with fresh coffee. "Which makes no sense, by the way."

"It's worked so far. Aside from this, yesterday wasn't too bad, right?" She asked, taking the mug as he sat back down.

"No, it was awesome. Best day I've had in a long time," Tony answered. "I just don't want to lose him before I even get a _chance_."

"Aside from the _obvious_ ," Pepper said, passing the mug over. Tony frowned and wiped off her lipstick. "Hiding this is a great way to."

"I know. Sometimes I _hate_ being a celebrity," Tony sighed, causing Pepper to snort.

" _Please_ , you _love_ it."

"I do. I just hate that everyone _knows_ \- "

"Knows what?" Tony and Pepper exchanged glances - he hadn't heard the elevator at all and was more than slightly surprised to see Loki padding into the kitchen. Tony knew there had to be a law against looking that hot in just a damn crewneck shirt and sweats; Loki's hair was still slightly moussed from sleep and he smiled upon seeing Pepper.

"Good morning, Miss Potts," he said, taking a seat on Tony's side of the table.

"It's Pepper, and good morning Loki. Did you sleep well?" She asked, continuing the sip she had paused when he walked up.

"I did, thank you," he answered, looking at Tony. "Is there more coffee?"

"Oh, yeah. I'll get you a cup," Tony said, pulling himself from his thoughts with a jump. He pushed back from the table, the magazine still between he and Pepper.

"Thank you. What were you two discussing?" Loki asked. Tony heard the magazine slide on the table as he filled a mug with fresh coffee.

"Cream and sugar?" Tony asked.

"Both, please," Loki said, voice distracted.

"Good thing you're up, Loki," Pepper said. Tony walked back, setting the mug in front of Loki. "We were talking about that article."

Tony shuffled in his seat, unsure of how Loki was going to react. He looked over at Pepper who was watching Loki before stealing a glance.

Loki was rigid, lips pressed in a thin line. He was reading the article, taking his time with it - when he flipped to the centre and saw their steamy kiss, he didn't even flinch. Tony had to give him props. Loki was already far calmer than he would have expected.

"It's too late to pull the magazines," Pepper said, sliding Tony's mug back over. "But you should be aware of this. I'm not sure how familiar you are with gossip here in America, but you two are the cover story on every magazine."

"I suppose there is not much that _can_ be done, then," Loki said, tossing the magazine back to the table. "I knew this would happen eventually, should I ever meet someone. I apologize that Tony has been caught up in it."

"Woah, _no_ , babe," Tony said, turning towards him. "I'm not ' _caught up in it_ '. I'm right there with you." He slipped his arm around Loki's shoulders, weaving his fingers into Loki's dark hair soothingly. " _Willingly_."

Loki blinked, looking over at Tony with mild surprise. "Your privacy was _invaded_ because of me - "

"Happens all the time," Tony said, waving his other hand. He rubbed Loki's neck and smirked. "I wouldn't have done it if I was afraid of being caught. People are gonna think and do what they want - I don't care. I _do_ care about you, though. So if you're good, then I'm right there with you."

Pepper smiled, resting her chin on her palm. Tony could really be charming when he wanted to. It seemed to work on Loki; he began to smile, leaning slightly against Tony's hand on his neck. Pepper knew that if Tony kept this up, which wouldn't be hard because he really _did_ care, that Loki wouldn't be leaving for London for some time.

"Well, crisis averted, then," she said, pushing away from the table. "I have to get going. Tony, sign those papers from a week ago, _please_. The office in Quebec is literally _dying_."

"Sure thing," he said, looking over at her. Pepper nodded and stood, grabbing her purse. "You two have a good day. Nice to see you again, Loki."

"You as well, Pepper," Loki said. "You look lovely, by the way."

She smiled at him, a faint blush tinging her cheeks. "Thank you, Loki. See you guys soon." Loki watched Pepper walk to the elevator, heels clacking on the tile. She really was lovely, and he hoped Tony treated her well enough. When the door were closing behind her, Tony pulled Loki the last inches between them and kissed him softly.

"I'm so _sorry_ ," he said, burying his nose against Loki's neck. "I know you like privacy - "

"Like I said," Loki said, pulling back. "It was bound to happen anyway. I do enjoy my privacy, but even I know how difficult it is to be solitary in America. In England, we only really care about the Queen."

"That's what celebs are here. Our Royal Family," Tony said, rubbing his thumb along Loki's jaw. "Even for the time, people still aren't as tolerable as they should be. As a head's up."

"I know," Loki answered. He turned for his mug of coffee, taking a sip. "I have spent my entire life pushing that part of me away. I have become an expert at illusion."

"Don't do that," Tony said sharply, surprising Loki. He set his mug down and turned fully towards Tony.

"Pardon?"

"Don't _hide_. I want you to be yourself around me," Tony said, grabbing his hands. "I got you into this. I could've done this better, could've not been, well, _me_ \- but I didn't. Now we're plastered for the world to see, and it's all _me_. You didn't do anything _wrong_. Don't hide away because of my _mistake_ \- "

Loki pressed his lips to Tony's carefully, effectively cutting off the other man's rant. Tony stopped, sighing through his nose as his eyes shut. Loki moved his lips gently, feeling his own bottom lip tremble. After a moment, he pulled back.

"Did you know you have a horrible habit for rambling?" Loki whispered, smirking against his lips.

" _M_ _mm_." Tony followed him, pressing another soft kiss. "I know."

Loki chuckled, pushing Tony back with a hand on his shoulder. "So long as you are _aware_." He stood, flicking Tony's ear. The man grumbled, covering his lobe with his hand.

"You're playing _dirty,_ " he mumbled. Loki chuckled, pouring out his cup.

"Am not," Loki grinned as he set his mug in the dishwasher. "Are we attempting to look at the suit today?"

"Do you feel up to it? No pressure," Tony said, throwing his arm over the back of his chair. Loki leaned against the counter.

"I believe so," he said, nodding. Tony watched him for a moment.

"Alright. When do you want to start?"

"Soon. I can change and be ready," Loki said. "Sound good?"

"Cool, yeah," Tony said. He scratched his chin and stood up. "I'll meet you in a few, then."

"Alright," Loki said, pushing back from the counter. They stood awkwardly for a moment - Loki knew Tony wasn't comfortable having him go back down there, but Loki was about as stubborn as Tony was. He began to smile; they weren't at all as different as he had originally thought.

Tony moved first, walking towards Loki. He kissed the corner of Loki's jaw and stepped around him. Loki sighed, grabbing Tony's hand before he got too far and pulled him back against his chest. "Do not be upset."

"'m not _upset_ ," he mumbled, voice muffled by Loki's shirt. Loki chuckled, tracing shapes at the base of Tony's neck. The genius shivered and pressed his nose against Loki's clavicle.

"You are," Loki said, running his other fingers lightly down Tony's spine. He could feel Tony relaxing against him. "We can postpone again if you like."

Tony sighed, finally bringing his arms to rest loosely around Loki's waist. He was quiet, so Loki continued his ministrations to give the genius time. His breath was warm against Loki's neck as he sighed. "No. It needs to be done."

"What concerns you, then?" He asked, playing with the small hairs on Tony's neck.

"Nothing," Tony said. He pulled back from Loki's chest and looked up with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Loki smiled back, pretending not to notice and storing the expression away. "Go get ready. I'll meet you in a sec." Tony freed himself from Loki's arms and left the kitchen. Loki watched him for a moment before heading towards the elevator, feeling more than a little confused.

He crossed his flat, heading towards his bags after entering his room. He decided to keep his shirt and pulled on some jeans.

"JARVIS?" He asked, buttoning the pants.

"Yes, Mr. Laufey?"

"Would it be possible for you to push back my return flight?" Loki answered after a moment, moving into the bathroom. He began brushing his teeth as he waited for an answer.

"Access granted. When would you like to depart?"

Loki rinsed his mouth and washed his brush. "Is it possible to keep it open?" The AI was again silent. Loki left the bathroom and paused at his mobile. He had not taken to carrying it around Tony, instead leaving it on the charger. There was nothing of consequence, except the email he had awoken to still open on the screen. He had already known about the article and the pictures; Thor had seen it fit to email a link, along with the request to met. Loki ignored him, instead looking over the link.

He had been shocked, in a manner of speaking, more at the photos than actually _being_ photographed. He hardly recognized his own expression. Loki knew that whatever he saw in his own face had been easily read by Tony as well. The genius had already proved himself on more than one occasion that the title was not given to him lightly. Loki felt different around him; he felt _himself_.

"Your ticket has been rearranged," JARVIS answered. Loki thanked him and headed towards the elevator. Whatever it was about Tony Stark made him want to stick around. There was quite a bit he did not yet know; he would postpone his flight for months if he was still welcome.

"Tony?" Loki called, stepping from the elevator. He looked around expecting him to already be waiting.

"Coming!" Loki looked towards the stairs. Tony was on his way down, pulling a tank top over his head. Loki couldn't help his stare, feeling a flush creep up his cheeks. Something that was far too dark to be a mere shadow caught his attention, pulling his gaze further up Tony's chest. As soon as it was there, it was gone. Tony was walking over with a smile, and Loki felt himself smile back. "Hey. You ready?"

"Yes," Loki answered. They headed back to the elevator and stepped in, only seconds from the door sliding open again. DUM-E rushed the door, actually squeezing into the small elevator.

"Hello, DUM-E," Loki said, feeling what he could only describe as fondness for the little robot. "Did you miss us?" The robot whirred and chirped, bumping Loki's leg before moving to Tony.

"I'll take that as a _yes_ ," Tony mumbled, patting the robot with a grin. "He's better than any dog I've ever met."

"He is," Loki agreed. The three of them made their way to the back of the lab to where the suit was being held. Loki hid his discomfort, keeping a hand on DUM-E as Tony opened the door. He let Loki walk in first, still with his hand on his new robotic companion, as the lights turned on.

Tony must have righted the suit while he was cleaning. It stood up proudly again, not at all slumped from his attempted assault on Loki. Tony had also moved in a new work table with two chairs, along with a fire extinguisher leaning up against the wall.

"Is that for DUM-E?" Loki asked as he pointed out the extinguisher with a grin.

"My little buddy needs his protection, too," Tony winked. DUM-E seemed to agree, making a beeline for the device. He took it and pointed it at the Iron Man suit, ready to go.

"Seems he will be our guard," Loki teased, taking a seat. "So, shall we try unlocking the suit again?"

"...yeah, we can," Tony said, staring at the suit. He stood behind Loki, dropping his hands to his shoulders. Loki paused his clicks on his monitor, looking up at him. Tony's expression was odd, as if he didn't want to be in the lab at all.

"Tony?" Loki asked. Tony continued to stare off, eyes again unseeing, as he wrapped his arms around Loki's chest. He settled his chin on Loki's shoulder and stared at the wall.

"Can we _not_ do this?" Tony asked. Loki frowned, looking at Tony from the corner of his eye.

"What do you mean?" When Tony didn't answer, instead tightening his grip, Loki attempted to turn. "Tony."

"Yup."

"Speak your mind."

"Nope."

" _Yes_."

"It's...I'm not very good at that stuff," Tony mumbled.

"What have you to be ashamed of?" Loki whispered, pressing his lips to Tony's cheek. The engineer's eyes fluttered as he let out a sigh.

"I'll just say it, I guess," Tony mused. He paused a moment, fingers tracing the lines in Loki's torso. "I'm putting off this suit thing because I don't want you to go back to London."

Loki pressed his face in the crook of Tony's neck, smiling broadly. He couldn't help his blossoming chuckle either. Tony pulled away enough to stare at Loki, confusion painting his features. "What?"

"Tony..." Loki said, still smiling and chuckling. "I'm not leaving after the week. I moved my ticket."

"When _do_ you go?" Tony asked, eyes widening.

"It's open ended," Loki said, smile softening.

"You're _amazing_ ," Tony breathed, capturing Loki's smiling lips in a breathless kiss. Loki kissed back with just as much conviction, and before long Tony was spinning the chair around. It took a majority of Loki's willpower not to pull Tony onto his lap - not because he didn't _want_ him there, not by any means. Loki was nervous, having never gone beyond heavy petting in uni. Should it come up (at this rate he knew it would be soon), Loki preferred a much more comfortable setting.

Loki instead kept a hand locked behind Tony's neck, keeping him in place. The intensity in the room rose; all Loki could hear was heavy breathing and his own blood pounding in his ears. Tony moved from his mouth, kissing a hot stripe down his neck. He paused at Loki's clavicle and kissed the bone softly. Loki trailed his fingers across Tony's abdomen, tracing each muscle and making the genius tremble the higher he went. Tony was moving back to Loki's lips when his fingers grazed something that was far too hard to be Tony's chest.

" _Tony_ ," he breathed, pulling away. Tony followed, capturing his lips again. Loki couldn't hold back his moan as his mind began to fog. " _Tony_."

"Hmmm?" Tony answered, again moving to kiss down Loki's jaw.

" _What_ is..." Loki asked, fingers reaching out for Tony's chest again as the engineer pulled off his glasses and assaulted his lips again.

"What?" Tony asked after a quick breath. Loki touched it again, and Tony immediately froze.

"... _this_?" Loki panted. When Tony didn't answer, he cleared his throat to try and clear his head.

"It's an implant," Tony answered. Something flashed across his face, startling Loki. It was _fear_.

"For what? Do you have a heart condition?" Loki whispered, all previous arousal and haze gone. He needed to know _now_ \- would Tony even be able to handle any strenuous activity? Should they put off the entire operation?

"...in a manner of speaking," he answered, pushing himself away from the chair. Tony walked over to where DUM-E still was with his extinguisher and dropped a hand to its arm. "You have to promise me something."

" _Anything_ ," Loki answered immediately. He didn't bother to think it over - at this point, whatever Tony needed from him he was more than happy to give it.

Tony turned back, his expression haunting and tired. Loki's stomach flipped; he began to feel anxious. " _Promise_ you'll let me explain before you take off."

"...I promise," Loki answered. Tony's expression never shifted. Instead, he patted his creation one more time before pulling off his tank top in one fluid motion. Loki's eyebrows knitted together as he stared at Tony's chest. He had been correct - what he had seen earlier was not a shadow. It was a black binding, similar to a gauze for keeping injuries clean. Loki's anxiousness grew; was Tony in pain, hiding a wound?

Loki would have taken a fatal wound over what was actually under the bandage.

"Oh _shit_..." Loki breathed. Tony unwrapped the bind, the cloth pooling at his feet. In the centre of his chest sat the heart of the Iron Man suit, glowing eerily bright blue against the genius' tan skin. Loki was grounded; he couldn't move. That piece in Tony's chest was the same as the suit. His eyes looked between the monstrosity and (please dear god _not_ ) the creator. He suddenly felt ill.

"Well, I can see that you're less than _pleased_ ," Tony whispered. Loki couldn't pry his eyes from his chest, jaw slack.

"This can't _be_...you said you _weren't_ \- " Loki muttered, shaking his head. He caught Tony's pained expression and froze. "You _lied_ to me."

"I _had_ to," he pleaded, taking a step forward. Loki was on his feet in an instant.

"Do not come near me!" Loki roared. Tony flinched, taking his previous step back. Loki's chest heaved - he couldn't seem to catch his breath.

"Please, _let_ me - "

"No, you stay _there_. I am _leaving_ ," Loki hissed. He felt his world crashing and he couldn't focus on what hurt the most - finally able to be himself, being able to finally be with his ten-year-long crush and finding out he was as amazing as he had always hoped, throwing away his entire private shield, or being lied to. Everything was pretty up there, and Loki knew it would take a long time before he would trust anyone again. This had been a _disaster_ -

"You promised." Tony's pleading voice cut into his mind, drawing his eyes back to the madman. "You need to know the _truth_."

"How would I know what you say would _be_ the truth? You've done a damn good job of _lying_ thus far."

"You have to _trust_ me - "

"Nope, _done_. You have _lost_ that chance, and I'm _leaving_ ," Loki snapped, waving his hands. He turned, heading towards the door.

"Please stay." Tony Stark was begging, but still Loki wouldn't turn. "I don't want to _make_ you."

"Fat chance _trying_ ," Loki scoffed.

"JARVIS!" Before Loki even reached the door it shut in his face, forcing him to spin around. Tony now stood by the work table, expression guarded.

"You let me _out_ ," Loki whispered.

"Not until you listen to me."

"What _for_? Will you _attempt_ to talk your way out of this? I have seen this _suit_ and that _reactor_ and know too much," Loki answered, pressing his back to the door. "There is no way you will simply let me _go_."

"I meant what I said," Tony said, sitting on the edge of the table. Loki was drawn to the reactor in his chest again, feeling his blood pound in his ears. "I don't want you to go to London. I _care_ about you, Loki. I'm showing you this because I want you here, _with_ me."

"How is that possible?" Loki asked. His curiosity was getting the better of him as he began to piece the picture. "You had Pepper get me from the airport and brought me directly here. You immediately showed me the suit. I was under the impression I was here _because_ of it."

"No; I needed an excuse to bring you here," Tony answered. He nodded to Loki's previous seat. "Sit, please? This is long."

Loki hesitated - he knew he couldn't leave without Tony's permission at this point. He hated himself more than ever as he walked back and sat down. "Give me the abridged version. I have a flight to catch."

Tony visibly flinched. Loki didn't let his pain show, only portraying anger, but he hurt himself with his comment. He had not expected to leave Tony so soon, but this was certainly a wrench in the plan. "Sure. We'll see if you still feel the same when I'm done."

"Doubt it."

"Anyway," Tony said, smiling humorlessly. "This is going to sound horrible, but here it goes - a few years ago I was kidnapped during a weapons show in Afghanistan and held for ransom. They wanted me to make weapons, but the thing was they kind of blew me up trying to capture me. I have shrapnel in my chest, millimeters away from entering my heart and killing me. _This_ ," he said, tapping the arc reactor, "is keeping me _alive_. I made a better version when I got back stateside, but I had to get out first. Instead of making those weapons, I made the first Iron Man suit."

"I...never knew that," Loki muttered, eyebrows knitting together.

"No one did. Pepper covered the entire thing up with help from my pal Rhodey. When I got back, I found out the person I had been trusting my company to had put the hit out on me. So I killed him," Tony said. He locked his gaze with Loki. "That I'm sure you knew of."

"The betrayal, yes, but it had always been public record that he had simply passed from a heart attack," Loki said.

"Also Pepper. She's pretty awesome at covering my ass," he grinned. "So I made a _better_ Iron Man. I needed to protect myself and my company. Any time anyone attempted to hurt me or mine, I went after them as Iron Man. To some, it could be seen as villainous. I only fight to protect myself."

"Why devastate New York?" Loki asked. Tony paused.

"I am a consultant for a government division known as S.H.I.E.L.D. I've been on good terms with them and the Avengers lately, but they aren't as clean as they thought. I've been hunting down the corrupt, but in their eyes they see it as Iron Man killing innocence people. I wear this stupid bind to protect my identity - "

"Pepper knows and supports you?" Loki asked. His anger was slowly tampering down, but there was still so much he needed to know.

"Yeah. She runs the company full time while I do this. With her help, I've actually knocked out several strongholds," Tony said, scratching the scarring around his reactor. Loki couldn't pull his eyes away.

"What do _I_ have to do with this?" Loki whispered. Tony's expression changed; he eyes darkened as more pain leaked in.

"Ever since we were young, I remember hearing about you and reading about your accomplishments. Every magazine you were published in I bought, every interview you did I recorded - I'm sure I still have all that stuff around here somewhere," Tony mused. He scratched the back of his head as he continued. "I always admired you from literally countries over; before long, I felt like I knew you without ever meeting you. It's like I wasn't as alone in the world as I thought.

"After Afghanistan, I told Pepper I wanted to meet you before I died. She began to help me, keeping tabs on you. At the time, I felt like I would never have a working reactor to keep myself alive. Before long, she had a plan. Then the suit came along, and I was too distracted. I never stopped thinking about you, though. A week or so ago, her contact said that you were heading here for the first time in years. We both knew it was my chance to finally meet you."

Loki stared, his jaw going slack during the story. "So you made this huge ordeal to get me here."

"Uh, _yeah_ ," Tony said sheepishly. "I know it sounds _horrible_. I already know a lot about you - I know your family life was shitty, you've always been alone, you're adopted. I know you prefer coffee over tea, even being British. I know you hate people but want nothing more than to make someone else's life better in any way. I know you travel the world, spreading your wealth and helping better communities. I know you want to make your mom proud because she was the only person who ever loved you. I know you plant a sunflower every year on your balcony before you told me. I shouldn't know all this without meeting you, but I _do_. I needed you here, needed to know if I was right or just fucking _crazy_. If that meant having this conversation with you, then I would."

"What did you need to know?" Loki asked. Tony took a deep breath, releasing it shakily through his mouth. He folded his hands in his lap, and Loki knew he was stalling. Loki knew, too, that he should be alarmed by Tony's seemingly unhealthy obsession with him. Those secrets were things he only did when alone or never made a point of announcing. Instead of being distraught, he felt... _flattered_ , in a manner of speaking. His heart was racing as he waited for Tony's answer.

"I needed to know _more_ ," he finally confessed, staring at his fingers. "I couldn't get enough of what I heard from Pepper. I needed to finally _meet_ you, to see if it was all true, or if I was falling for something that isn't real."

Loki leaned back, not realizing he had been on the edge of his seat the entire time. He should be alarmed, he should be beating down the door to get away from a mass murderer who had been stalking him for years. Instead, he sat and stared at him. Hell, even the Iron Man suit wasn't as horrifying as before.

"Did you stage the suit?" He asked, feeling this was one thing he wasn't clear on. "The attack?"

"I did," Tony sighed, looking at the suit. "I knew I would be able to stop it. When we launched our codes, I had JARVIS stall yours as I had the suit target you. I knew I could stop it; you weren't ever in any _real_ danger."

" _Wow_..." Loki breathed. He stared at Tony, his arc reactor, the suit, DUM-E - everything was far too surreal. He began to chuckle softly, drawing Tony's attention. "You knew I was coming here for that charity. That's why you suggested it."

"Yeah. I wanted to apologize without actually doing it," Tony answered. Loki covered his mouth, fighting his giggles. This was all too much - perhaps _he_ was the crazy one.

"You keep tabs on me across countries; you know too many of my secrets; you attempted to endanger and then recuse me by your own doing; you take me to a charity to play to my weaknesses and successfully earn my affections; well done, Mr. Stark," Loki said coyly, propping his chin on his fist and crossing his legs. "I do have one more question."

"Okay," Tony said, finally looking at Loki. Loki's heart beat faster at the look of resignation on his face.

"Why do all of _this_? Why _me_?" Loki asked.

Tony's honey eyes shifted to pure honesty, his entire body language changing. "Because I love you."

Loki's smile slipped. All this time, all these years, Loki had been crushing on a genius he was sure had been unobtainable. He never would have expected this attention, this undeniable _want_ for him - _just_ him, not his company. Loki had set himself up to live alone, never expecting to have the one person's affections he wanted above all else; he turned down and ignored flirtation because he knew he never would be happy because they weren't Tony Stark.

Loki was on his feet and standing before Tony before he could blink. Tony stared at him, expression again guarded. "If you'd like to go, I can - "

"No," Loki said, dropping his hands to Tony's thighs. Tony jumped but made no move to touch Loki. "I have something to say as well."

Tony nodded, keeping his eyes on Loki's face. The hacker paused, choosing his words carefully. "I have only had one relationship that lasted three months. I ended it because I had to come to terms with a crush I've had on you for ten years. If you fuck this up, I _will_ throw you through a window."

That soft smile Loki loved took over his features as he wrapped his arms around Loki's waist, pulling the hacker flush to his chest. Tony nuzzled against Loki's cheek, letting out a shaky chuckle. "I won't give you any reason to do anything but love me," Tony said cheekily, making Loki chuckle.

"Your confidence is well founded," Loki muttered, ducking to press his lips to Tony's. The genius smiled before kissing back. Loki sighed, feeling the last of his tension drift away.

Loki had known staying here wasn't the _best_ of plans. He stayed, knowing he would end up confessing his adoration for the eccentric man eventually. Love was love, regardless of time and character flaws. Perhaps he _was_ the crazy one, falling for the world's worse villain without so much as an ounce of remorse.

And yet, as Tony's arc reactor pressed against his own chest as a chill reminder of all he was promised, Loki couldn't seem to bring himself to care.


	2. True Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like any good story or RPG, there's always the true ending. So, I give you my True Ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the ending that I originally wanted to write for this story. While I was writing it, it obviously developed into a monster and was 26k+ words. By the time I got to the end, I confess that I was just tired. It was all I wrote for four weeks straight. So I skimped on my own ending. 
> 
> Now, I treat you to the true ending. Please, enjoy.

* * *

**_\- True Ending -_ **

* * *

"Why do all of _this?_ Why _me?"_ Loki asked. 

Tony's honey eyes shifted to pure honesty, his entire body language changing. "Because I love you." 

Loki's smile slipped. He could feel it, the stirring in his chest and belly. All this time, all these _years,_ spent idolizing and adoring a man an entire world away, only to meet him in a whirlwind of a week and discover that he, indeed, felt some of the similar spark. Loki swallowed. 

He wanted to succumb. Oh, how _badly_ did he want to - but all of it, everything, was _wrong._ Tony felt so strongly for him that it developed into an obsession, and not one that Loki could condone. He needed to leave, regardless of the longing he felt for the other inventor. This wasn't healthy. _Tony Stark_ wasn't healthy. He was a madman, a murderer - the pilot of the Iron Man suit, marking him as a villain to boot. He needed help, help that Loki couldn't give. 

Loki rose from his seat, resigned. He crossed the few feet still between them and stood very still, drawing to his full height. "No." 

Tony blinked, his eyes still so bright and confused. "No, what?" 

"No, to _this,"_ Loki explained, gesturing to the air between them. "To _everything._ I cannot stay here, with you. I cannot be here at all." 

The pain that leaked into Tony's eyes was raw and devastating. "I'm not an idiot, Loki. I know you feel the same." 

"You're wrong," Loki answered, his voice strong. He was proud of himself for not crumbling, but lying had always been second nature for him anyway and it was easier to do than accept the want coursing through his veins. Loki dropped a hand to the worktable that Tony sat on, noticing immediately how Tony leaned towards him. Loki wrapped trembling fingers around his discarded glasses and stepped back. "I don't feel any of it. Perhaps a curiosity, yes, but not what you claim." 

"I can work with that," Tony answered, his voice low. "Give me a chance, Loki. I've proven that I care, it's so _obvious_ it actually _hurts,_ but I need you to trust me - " 

_"No."_ This time, Loki snapped. Tony blinked, surprised at his quick irritation. "No. I _did_ trust you, and what has become of that? I was brought here under the pretense to work, only to have my contribution stuttered and be attacked by the very reason I was sought out. I have confided things to you that I would not another, and yet those, too, seemed to be placed in ill faith. Stark, I - " Loki didn't miss it, no - he certainly did not miss the slight flinch Tony gave when he used his last name, supposedly downgraded in his mind. "I simply _cannot."_

Tony nodded mutely, his gaze cast over Loki's shoulder to fixate on a point that was unseen and his expression entirely blank. Loki righted his glasses, surprised with himself for how long he went without. He blinked once the world slid back into focus, taking in the image of the man before him. 

Tony Stark sat slumped forward, his elbows resting on his knees. He was toned well, the obvious care he put into his physique making Loki swallow quickly. This man was literally all Loki could ever want - intelligent beyond belief, quirky and witty, ungodly handsome with a breathtaking smile, and the most curious shade of bright eyes Loki had ever seen. It was a shame that he was a mass-murderer, a shame he was the world's most sought-after villain, a shame that Loki had to restrain himself from taking back all he said and falling happily into that strong embrace. If he stayed and stared any longer, no doubt his own resolve would crumble. 

"I need to pack my things," Loki said softly. The atmosphere of the room was heavy and thick. Tony still wouldn't look properly at him, eyes entirely too interested in a spot on the wall, but he did nod. The door behind him slid open, catching Loki's attention. DUM-E whirled brightly and exited the room with a loud chirp. Loki envied him. 

Loki looked back at what was possibly the last time he would ever see Tony Stark in person. The controlled blank expression still lingered, but now his eyes appeared simply hollow. "Your secret is safe with me, regardless." 

Loki's voice was so quiet, he doubted Tony even heard him. The genius blinked slowly and adjusted his gaze ever so slightly. Loki couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine. The only light from the man was the too bright blue from his chest. His personality wasn't there, anywhere in his body language or his eyes. In that moment, Loki hated himself more than ever before. _He_ caused that - he _broke_ Tony Stark. 

"I know," he answered, his lips quirking in a sad smile. "You're more than I ever hoped for, _could_ ever hope for." Tony pushed himself off of the worktable and crossed his arms over the arc reactor. Loki blinked at the loss. "When you're ready, there will be a car to take you to the airport." Tony faced the Iron Man suit and didn't turn back. Loki nodded and turned away, heading for the safety of the outer lab. He paused just a moment, feeling the need to say something else but not knowing what. 

Behind him, Tony stood with his back to him, still staring up at the suit. The light from the arc reactor spilled from between his crossed arms and brightened the red and gold metal. Loki could only pretend to imagine the thoughts racing through his mind. 

"Goodbye," Loki said softly. Tony didn't answer or even act as though he had heard. Loki lingered a moment, but as the seconds stretched to minutes and Tony still didn't respond, Loki turned and exited the lab. He ignored DUM-E as the little bot rolled around him; he stared at his feet as the elevator fell, and he packed with much less finesse than he normally would. 

As Loki walked down the stairs of Stark Tower to the car waiting below, he finally allowed himself to look back. The building was tall and beautiful against the winter grey sky. He ran his eyes along the glass paneling, believing that he could pick out the floor he had stayed on. The building was too high and he soon felt the draw of dizziness, but Loki pressed on. The sunlight and height quickly became too much; Loki looked away and shook his head. 

Perhaps that was the part of him that didn't want to leave, the part that regretted leaving Tony alone in that room with only the suit for company. He didn't want to leave, he didn't want to be without him. After such few days of having exactly what he wanted, finding out that _Tony_ was exactly what he wanted, Loki couldn't help the guilt of regret. Perhaps, if he stared long enough at the window to his flat, he could be there again. But as he sat down in the back of the black car with a one-way trip to the airport, Loki knew it wouldn't be possible. 

Loki had to stay resolute, regardless of how much he hated himself for it. Leaving the Tower in the rear view mirror helped, but nothing would erase that look of defeat and hollowness from Tony Stark's eyes. Loki knew a part of himself would be left in that room with him. 

In fact, as the car pulled further and further away, Loki was beginning to miss that eerie light shining from the genius' chest. 

* * *

Two weeks later, Loki wasn't feeling any better. He had attempted to keep himself busy with tasks for the company, drawing up new plans for security programmes and fire walls. When that ran out, Loki regrettably reached out to Thor. Regardless of their history, he was the last closest thing Loki still had to a family.  


Loki met Thor for lunch after the first week had passed, and of course the very first question Thor asked was about the tabloid cover photo of he and Stark. Loki brushed it off as best as possible, explaining that the press release he issued had been correct. 

"You know Americans, Thor," he had answered, voice distant. "They do _love_ their Photoshop." 

Thor had believed him, as had the rest of the world. Stark Industries never issued anything in agreement or denial, making Loki believe that Stark himself truly didn't care either way. The thought made Loki's chest constrict painfully, but he had no one to blame but himself. The rest of the lunch had been smooth, and Thor had managed to corner a distracted Loki into going to a show with him, his new girlfriend, and Odin. On a good day Loki would have evaded, but the whole affair with Stark still had his mind in rivets. 

Two weeks now and only a few days from the show, Loki was absolutely crumbling. He paced his floors, he felt his anxiousness returning, he wanted to leave for fresh air and stay indoors as a recluse all in the same. His usual favourite coffee hardly had the same flavour; the colours of the London skyline appeared as mute as ever; it seemed that no matter where he looked, nothing was the same. The world was exactly as it was before he finally met Tony Stark, and it seemed that his whole world would never be the same after. 

The day before the dreaded show with Thor (Loki was genuinely considering causing himself to have food poisoning to avoid it), Loki settled heavily on his couch. The television was on, but mute, displaying some documentary about the fables surrounding King Arthur and the Holy Grail. Loki couldn't help but frown, knowing his mind would immediately drift to Stark, as it had been more and more lately during any moment of relapsed attention. After dreaming of the man nearly every night since his return, Loki hated his traitorous mind as his guilt continued to grow. His head had no problems supplying all the possible scenarios that could have played out had he stayed in New York. 

Loki sighed and pushed himself away from the couch and headed for his kitchen. After the weeks of wasted coffee, Loki now settled on water. Everything else tasted like it anyway. As he moved back to the couch, his intercom buzzed. Loki frowned and looked down at his mobile, clutched loosely in his hand. He had not received a text or call from anyone for nearly days. 

The hacker shuffled over to the door and cleared his throat before pushing the button below the speaker. "Yes?" 

"My apologies, Mr. Laufey." Loki recognized the voice of the doorman to his building, Joseph. "There appears to be a package downstairs for you. It is requiring your signature specifically or I would handle it myself." 

Loki's frown deepened. "Alright, I shall be down in a moment." 

"Very good, sir." 

Loki listened to the click of the intercom ending as his finger still sat on the button. He could only imagine the package to be from Thor - he always delivered his Christmas gifts that way, requiring Loki to personally sign for them. Loki slid on his slippers and pulled his keys from the rack by the door. After locking the door quickly, Loki headed down the hallway towards the elevator and paused only briefly. The ride was quiet and too familiar - Loki even stared down at his feet. 

No matter where he went or what he did, Loki would be perpetually reminded of his last moments with Tony. Why, at the lowest of points, Loki couldn't even call him to apologize. Numbers had never been exchanged, the need never seen when the other was a simple elevator ride away. Just another thing Loki added to his list of regrets from that trip. 

Loki stepped from the elevator and smiled pleasantly to Joseph, who tipped his hat in greeting as Loki crossed to the FedEx man holding a long rectangular box. Loki signed his name quickly on the digital scanner that was held out to him. 

"Thanks so much!" The man said, his tag reading 'Carl', as he nodded to Loki and again to the doorman before leaving. Loki's smile turned awkward as he headed back to the elevator, hoping Joseph didn't notice his flustered attitude. 

Once again in the elevator, Loki inspected the package. It wasn't marked with a return address at all, immediately raising red flags, but a soft shake didn't reveal anything life-threatening. He turned it over and over in his hands, touching every edge and corner. In conclusion, it was a simple white box with purple and orange lettering and a label addressed to him. Loki frown and folded it under his arm as the elevator doors opened to his floor. 

Loki peered around the corner as he walked towards his flat, feeling slightly anxious. Like someone was watching him. He sped up just slightly and turned the key in the door, barely opening it more than a few inches before he slipped inside and bolted the locks behind him. Loki took a deep breath, entirely disturbed by his own behavior at what very well was only paranoia, to calm himself. After his hands stopped trembling he stepped out of his slippers and dropped back onto the couch, sighing. 

The television had shifted to different programming in his absence, something about endangered animals, but Loki hardly paid it any mind. The box sat on his thighs, the label in the centre facing away from him. He wasn't sure how to proceed - it was unmarked for a reason, obviously, but _what?_ What could possibly be inside? 

After several more grueling minutes Loki finally gave in. Sitting and wondering was literally giving him a headache, which was absolutely not what he needed right then. 

He grabbed the tab marked with a purple arrow and directions to pull. The sound of the cardboard tearing was oddly loud in his quiet space, but Loki did his best to not grimace. The strip of box was tossed onto his coffee table, glass and too similar to the one in Tony's flat. Loki ignored his attempted spiraling thoughts and focused on the box. 

The lid flipped up easily as Loki tore along the perforated lines to expose the box's contents. Whatever it was was wrapped in red tissue paper; Loki swallowed and unfolded it quickly. Inside sat an emerald collared dress shirt made of the finest silk and beautiful golden pearl buttons. His fingers touched the cool fabric and pressed the collar, just stiff enough to remain firm. 

Loki drew the shirt from the box and held it out, the wrinkles from its travel falling softly away. The cuffs and collar were embroidered with gold thread, a wonderful accent that was so subtle it left Loki hoping for more. As he turned the shirt around to inspect the back, something fluttered down to his feet. 

The hacker looked over to see a card and set aside the shirt to reach for it. The back was blank, but as he turned the card over writing was revealed. In a very simple, slightly sloped scrawl was the word _Tomorrow._ Loki furrowed his brow and flipped the card over again, expecting perhaps magic to show another message. Obviously there was nothing, prompting Loki to check the front again. He sighed and set the card in the empty box and stared back at the shirt. 

It could be from Thor; in fact, it very well could be from Odin. The thought made Loki roll his eyes to himself. He highly doubted his adoptive father would send him a _gift,_ but Thor was still very likely. He drew the shirt over and fingered one of the gold buttons down the front. The pearlescent shimmer caught the light so subtly that Loki decided he wouldn't dare wear a tie to cover it up. Still though, who was the giver? 

Whomever it was had had the shirt tailored specifically to fit him; Loki discovered that after pulling the shirt on a few minutes later. For that reason, he couldn't decide if he should be flattered or alarmed. He walked back into his living room in the shirt and took up the card again. The ink was simple and black, undoubtably written with a normal ballpoint pen. Still, Loki felt it important to save and put it on his kitchen counter as he moved to throw the box away. 

Offhandedly, he decided to try another cup of coffee. This one didn't taste nearly as bad as the others had. 

* * *

At five the next evening, Loki began to prepare. He took a longer than normal hot shower; he knew he would need to be completely relaxed before having to deal with Thor and Odin respectively. It literally drained all his energy and left behind a withered part of himself that snapped and scoffed. In hopes to avoid that, Loki took his time dressing and attempted to thoroughly distract himself.  


Moments before he was ready to leave, a knock echoed from his front door. Curious, Loki merely stared from where he had been standing, holding the jacket of the suit he was going to wear. He pushed his glasses up his nose slightly and waited for a second knock. When it never came, he crossed over to the door and peered through the peephole. 

Nothing as far as he could see down the hallway, and no one standing before him. Loki frowned - perhaps someone had knocked on his door as a mistake? He sighed and unbolted the lock to open the door. 

There, directly before the threshold to his flat, sat a bouquet of red roses with a single sunflower nestled in the front. Loki felt his jaw slacken as he stooped to pick the flowers up. He stepped out to look further down the hall on both ends and saw no one. 

"Hello?" He called, expecting and receiving no answer. Loki looked back down at the bouquet and turned it over in his hands, looking for any card or note from the sender. The action caught his watch and made him swear - he had intentionally been taking his time but never once actually checked. 

Loki quickly ducked back into his flat and to the kitchen, where he drew down the vase he used for the sunflowers he grew and filled it with water. He carefully cut the stems of all the flowers down and added in the plant food wrapped in the silver paper holding the bouquet together. 

Once the flowers were set, Loki pushed his arms into his suit jacket, scooped up his keys, wallet, and mobile, and headed down for the lobby at nearly half past seven. He would figure out whoever left the flowers after the show. 

* * *

Thor was as eager to see Loki as he had been when he invited him, drawing him right over in the lobby of the theatre to where Odin and a brunette woman in a red gown sat. Her name was Jane, a traveling scientist that happened to be studying in London for a year. They met by chance at a nearby park as Thor walked his dog Volstagg, and simply became inseparable. Jane was lovely and kind and quite smart, which Loki found complimentary to Thor's often slow wit; he genuinely congratulated Thor on his luck, keen to ignore the heavy gaze he felt from Odin. No doubt Odin had seen the tabloids as well, but seemed to doubt his press release about its truth.  


Luckily, Loki didn't have to avoid the obvious for long. A call over the intercom announced the beginning of the play. Thor immediately looped an arm around Loki and Jane and set off for their private box with Odin pulling up the rear. They were seeing _Hamlet,_ one of Frigga's favourite plays. It was bittersweet for Loki, having been the one to recite it for her, but he hoped for a better night than the ones he had been having. 

Thor offered for Odin to take the seat with the best view, closer to the wall. Jane sat beside him, then Thor, and finally Loki on the end. Their box held eight seats, leaving the entire row behind them empty. Their usher bid them farewell and noted he would be just outside the door should refreshments be required. Within a few minutes, the lights were dimmed and the curtains raised. 

Loki humoured Thor as he muttered things to him as one would during a film. They had all seen this play countless times, save perhaps Jane, but Thor always sat beside him and always commented. It was something Loki never admitted to enjoying, but for those moments, they were as they had been as children. 

As the play wore on, Loki felt himself drifting off. Thor's muted rumbling continued as he muttered to Jane as well, dotting the box with her muffled giggles. They really were well together, and Loki didn't doubt that he would soon receive a wedding invitation. Even with the play and his brother's company, Loki couldn't help but feel restless. On the entire ride over in the cab, he couldn't help but think about the flowers on his doorstep. Now was no different. He was no closer to figuring out the sender than he had been earlier, and now he found his attentions drifting so far from the play that he was actually _lost._ He sighed and leaned to Thor. 

"I shall be back," he muttered before he rose. Thor turned and nodded, his eyes a shiny blue in the low lighting. Odin watched Loki stand before turned back to the play. Loki wasn't surprised - they had hardly said hello during the evening, he doubted now Odin would suddenly show fatherly concern. 

Loki asked the usher where the restroom was and set off at a sedated pace, his hands in his trouser pockets. The carpet was a plush red and thick beneath his shoes, muting all sounds of his movement except the soft whisper of his suit. 

He found the washroom in only a few minutes and dismissed the orderly, asking for privacy. Loki took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes, splashing cold water on his face. He wiped it away with a towel from the orderly's station, staring at his reflection numbly. 

Frankly, he looked horrible. For the first time he left his flat in almost a week, it was easily written on his face. He was paler than usual, and with his hair braided loosely and pulled over his shoulder and the bags under his eyes, Loki looked slightly gaunt. He wore the emerald silk shirt with the collar unbuttoned beneath a simple black suit, hardly any frills against his usual attire to a show. He had even forgotten his overcoat in his haste to leave, and London was definitely cold in the middle of October. 

The cold sounded quite refreshing, actually. He put the towel back and dropped a generous tip in the orderly's jar, heading out and back down the path to his box. He remembered a roped off hallway with an obvious balcony at the end that would do just fine. 

Loki looked around himself carefully before slipping under the red velvet rope. The sign in the centre said DO NOT ENTER, but Loki was far from caring. He was glad the door to the balcony wasn't locked, and within seconds he was leaning against the railing and staring out across the London skyline. 

His breath rose in soft white puffs as he stared out, eyes lingering on nothing for more than a scarce second. Loki watched the lights of nightlife flicker and twirl, trailed the bright lights that followed the path of the river Thames, blinked at the slowly revolving Ferris wheel that hugged the coast, and settled finally on the largest clock tower in all of history. With his glasses, Loki could just make out the clock face of Big Ben, bright and yellow against the dark sky. The thick black lines of its hour and minute hand marked nine in the evening. He wasn't at all surprised by the passage of time, too drawn in on himself to think to check his watch and too cultured to withdrawal his mobile to check during the show. 

Intermission would begin in half an hour, surely after Hamlet had slain Polonius and was off to England, but Loki truly couldn't say. He was too distracted then, and even worse off now. He had hoped that fresh air and the night sky would lull him to some sense of comfort, but now he could only sigh. When he blinked, the skyline faded to that of New York, and despite the chill he felt, he was standing in Tony Stark's flat that first fateful day, comparing New York to London. Now, weeks later, he was doing the exact same in reverse. Loki had wanted to be home then, staring out at foreign buildings in bittersweet tones, whereas now, he wasn't exactly sure what home _was._

Surely it wasn't that empty flat across the city, with the only colour found in a secretly gifted bouquet. But could it be in the arms of a madman, just as well? 

Loki tightened his grip on the stone railing, reigning in his thoughts. He knew he wasn't alone, but was shamed to know he hadn't heard the balcony door open in his distraction. He would just tell the orderly or usher the truth - he needed some air and this balcony was perfect. Loki began to turn, his answer on the tip of his tongue - it died as quickly as he concocted it, because there was no member of staff standing behind him. 

Instead, it was Tony Stark, looking exactly as Loki had left him weeks ago. Hair artfully styled in that wild way of his (still soft to the touch), wearing a dark pinstriped suit and hot rod red shirt with a gold tie (his creation, his _personality),_ and with one hand tucked in his trouser pocket while the other hung loosely by his side. He clutched a long stemmed red rose that looked quite familiar. Loki swallowed thickly and gripped the railing just a fraction tighter. 

"Hey," Stark said quietly. He smiled quickly, uneasily, and shifted his weight from one foot to the next. Loki felt his stomach flip. 

"Hello," Loki answered. His voice sounded foreign to his own ears, but he ignored it. He wanted to ask _why,_ after so long did he attempt to contact him, but he didn't. Obviously the other genius was there for a reason, and the kindness in Loki wanted to at least hear him out. 

"I, ah," Stark began, then cleared his throat. Loki watched his breath rise in a white cloud a few inches over his head before disappearing. "I wanted to give you this, in person, before I left." He held out the rose he held in his left hand. Loki very roughly fought down the urge to rush over and take it. 

Stark didn't seem perturbed when he didn't, instead continuing to hold the rose out as an invitation. "I've been doing some SI work here in London for the last few days, and this is my last night before I fly back to New York. I know you said you didn't want to see me, but I've never been very good at taking orders." 

Loki couldn't help the smirk that lighted his lips. "Why would you spend your last night here, then?" 

"Honestly?" Stark asked, a small smile working onto his face. He appeared sheepish, and if the lighting was better Loki would even go so far as to say he was flushed. "I wanted to see you. I remember _Hamlet_ was your mother's favourite, so on the off-chance you'd be here - " 

"You knew I would be," Loki said softly. Stark bit his bottom lip and shifted his weight again. "You knew where I would be, did you not?" 

Stark scratched the back of his head with the hand holding the rose. "Yeah, I did." 

"How did you find me?" Loki asked, curiously. He was always fascinated by Tony Stark's methods, and now was no exception. 

"I rented the box across from yours," he answered quietly. "I have it to myself, the entire thing. If you asked me what the play was about, all I could tell you was the title. But I could tell you that your brother thinks so highly of you, and that you enjoy him muttering to you during the entire thing despite the distraction it is. I could tell you that the girl he's with will most likely be your sister-in-law in a few months - they've been together for awhile now, and all he needed was your opinion because he only ever wants you to feel welcome. Oh, and that old man? He hates himself for alienating you your whole life, but he doesn't know how to say it in so many words." 

Loki felt his hands begin to tremble. He was across from them, sure, but how on _earth_ could he know all these things? No doubt this was Tony's genius at work, per usual. It was disturbingly accurate, but Loki couldn't help but ask: "How do you _know?"_

Tony quietly reached into the breast pocket of his jacket and pulled out what was easily simple glasses, but Loki knew better. "I call them Short Sighted; a prototype, the _first_ one, but the lenses are augmented with code that is turned on with a simple press of a small button built into the arm and disguised as a screw. It allows the user to see across far distances, adjustable by using the companion application available only to the Stark App Store, exclusive to models of Mach VII and beyond." He paused. "Tonight was the first test." 

"And instead of using it practically, you decided to _spy_ on me and my family?" Loki asked, surprising himself with the calmness in his voice and by taking ownership of the people still seated in his box. Tony filed the glasses back against his chest and smiled sadly. 

"Yeah, and I'm not ashamed. I couldn't come all the way here and not see you," he said. Loki swallowed. "I'm glad you wore the shirt I ordered." 

Loki blinked and brought a hand quickly to his collar. He should have _known,_ dammit. It was tailored, made of the finest material, and in his favourite colours, too. Who else could it have been? He wanted to be bothered, but as he had before, standing in Tony's workshop, he could only be _flattered._ Tony went so far out of his way for him, at every turn, and how had Loki repaid him? 

By leaving him standing, alone, in his workshop as Loki fled the country. 

"It fits well," Loki said, straining to keep his voice neutral. He watched as Tony perked up, his eyes widening slightly at Loki's answer. If he were honest, he was surprised by his answer too. "Thank you." 

Tony's smile was breathtaking; Loki was glad to still be leaning slightly on the railing, because he certainly felt his knees grow weak. "You're welcome. I'm just glad you didn't trash it." 

Loki rolled his eyes with a smirk. _"Hardly."_

Tony grinned and chuckled; there was a slight sadness there, towards the end. "Yeah well, you can't blame me." 

Loki's smirk fell, and he remembered all the side-effects of his lackluster life since he had left New York. He regretted ever second of it. "I - " 

Tony's mobile cut Loki off, ringing loudly in the still air between them. Tony looked sheepish and fished around his pocket for a moment, pulling the sleek silver device out. He stared down briefly and sighed before silencing it and dropping it back into his pocket. "Pepper," he said for answer. 

"How is she?" Loki asked, needing the distraction and genuinely interested. 

"Well," he answered quickly with a small cough. "She's, ah, taking care of a lot more than usual." Loki knew Tony meant himself, she's taking care of _him._ God, what state of mind had Loki left him in? He seemed himself, sure, but there was a slight tension to his posture and a depth to his gaze that wasn't there before. Loki swallowed. 

"Tony, I - " 

Tony's mobile rang again, making the genius sigh. "Pepper again. She's being insistent, so I guess that's my cue to go." He twirled the rose between his thumb and forefinger for a moment, as if debating on what to say. "This is the last part of the bouquet I left for you. You're short a rose," he began, stooping to lay it against the marble floor a few inches from his feet. "If I had my way, you'd never be again." 

Loki watched, transfixed, as Tony rose to his full height again and met his gaze. He looked so incredibly _sad_ and Loki had no clue where to begin. "So this is goodbye, for real. I didn't want to say it before, but now I guess this is it." 

Loki opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out. What _could_ he say? 

Tony's smile turned melancholy again as he nodded. "Take care." The genius turned back towards the balcony door. Loki felt grounded, watching the world slide away from him again. Could he go back to that world, where colour wasn't vibrant and taste was a dream, where sleep wasn't fulfilling and all his waking thoughts were of the man walking away from _him_ now, not in reverse? Could he? _Would_ he? 

Tony opened the door. 

No. 

No, he wouldn't. 

Loki rushed forward, crossing the balcony in long strides and careful of the rose. He pressed his palm against the door and pushed it shut. Tony grew very still as Loki dropped his forehead to his shoulder. _"No,"_ he muttered, his voice muffled by the fabric of his expensive suit. 

"No, what?" Tony breathed. His breath ghosted over the glass of the balcony door, fogging it slightly. Loki brought his other hand up and pressed it against the glass over the doorknob. He was just far enough from Tony that their only point of connection was his forehead on his shoulder, but he could absolutely feel the other's body heat. 

"Don't go," Loki answered quietly. Tony took a deep, shuttering breath. "I...I can't go back." 

Tony tilted his face towards Loki, his goatee grazing Loki's hair. "Go back where?" 

"To _not_ seeing you," Loki answered. He felt his heart thump wildly as Tony's breathing sped up. "My life is nothing like it used to be. Nothing is the same after I left, and I'm sick of it. I-I miss you. _Please._ Can I - would you - " 

Loki suddenly pitched forward, losing his balance. Tony caught him with two hands on his shoulders, smiling down at him. Loki blinked, taking the second he needed to realize that Tony had turned around and was now completely backed against the balcony door. Loki didn't mind taking the extra step forward to press himself fully against Tony and fix his posture. Now it was his turn to smile, albeit nervously. "Well?" 

"If you're asking if you can come back," Tony said, pausing. Loki knew his heart was beating erratically as he waited. "That's a definite _yes."_

Loki let out the breath he didn't realize he held. "There is _one_ condition," Tony continued. 

Loki nodded slightly. "Anything." 

Tony's gaze dropped to first his lips then lower, to his collar. Loki felt the genius bring a hand up to finger his collar then his braid, pulled over his shoulder. He felt Tony pull loose the gold ribbon he had tied it back with, his hair falling free of its own accord. Tony wrapped the ribbon around his fingers and trailed his knuckles along the column of his throat, grazing his thumb along his jaw. 

"Wear this braid more," Tony answered, his voice low and gravely. "I _love_ it." Loki smirked and laughed slightly. 

"Is that _all?"_ He asked, almost regretting when Tony turned thoughtful. 

"Move to the Tower," Tony said after a moment. "You can have that whole floor again, if you'd like, but I want you _there._ I need you. As much as I like flying, I'm not doing this long distance." 

Loki practically purred when Tony drug his fingers through his hair. "That can be arranged, but I have a request of my own." 

"Whatever you want," Tony answered, leaning forward to press his nose against Loki's neck and breathing in. "I'll give you the _world."_

Loki tilted his head slightly to give Tony more access. "If you fuck this up, I'll throw you through a window." 

Tony straightened up quickly, his eyes blazing in a mischievous daring that nearly made Loki jealous. "Done deal." 

Loki decided he was better off _not_ asking about what that expression meant. Instead, he pressed his lips softly to Tony's and sighed when he kissed back. His entire world slid back into focus as a warmth spread through his body he didn't realize he was missing. He supposed it had always been there, but was something only Tony Stark had a key to. He sighed again when he felt Tony's ribbon wrapped fingers slide beneath his collar and touch his clavicle. He shuttered when Tony's hand gripped the base of his skull tighter to keep him from moving. 

This was what he needed, what he _wanted._ He should have known better than to leave weeks ago, but he was allowed foolishness at some points in his life. Just as long as he was forgiven, and it seemed Tony was more than willing. 

"I love you," Tony sighed, breaking for a short breath. Loki opened his eyes, not at all surprised to see such vibrancy in the man's expression. He knew, had always known, even before being told the first and second time. Loki wrapped both his arms around Tony's waist and held him impossibly closer. 

"And I love _you,"_ Loki answered. Tony surged forward for another kiss that Loki was happy to give. 

Explaining to Thor, Jane, and Odin how he ended up in the box across from them after intermission wasn't the grueling task Loki had assumed it would be. Thor had simply found them after the show and clapped a hand to Tony's shoulder. Odin's gaze lingered on Loki's freed braid and the ribbon still obviously wrapped around Tony's fingers as the two shook hands. Jane, however, beamed at Loki and was delighted to smell the final rose to match the eleven back at his flat, cooing quietly to him about how she wished Thor would take a page out of Tony Stark's book. He decided to not comment and merely smiled instead. 

Had they not been accepting, Loki doubted he would have cared. He was happy again for the first time in weeks, regardless of what he knew about Tony. In their time apart he had come to terms with it, and now standing in Tony's lab as he watched the genius modify several components to the Iron Man armour, Loki decided that it suited him. Tony Stark wasn't who he was without Iron Man, and now Loki wasn't who he was without Tony Stark. They were two parts to the same coin, and Loki loved him even more for it. 

As he walked over with both coffee mugs in hand and passed one to Tony, he reveled in his blazing smile and watched him drink from the mug without using the handle. Loki knew he was right where he needed to be, trapped willingly in the world Tony had created for them. 

And he loved every second of it. 

* * *

**_\- END -_ **

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share your thoughts! I'm very interested to see what everyone thought of the true ending. :) Thanks for taking your time to read this super long and super old story. I hope it was enjoyable. :3


End file.
